Smile!
by joyful-x
Summary: Syaoran and Eriol came back five years after Sakura created the hope card. Now they are back, everything should be peaceful. However, Sakura stopped smiling and no one knows why. Can they figure out? SS and ET (Complete for good!)
1. Prologue

A girl who never smiles meets her match- a guy that does. Temper flies, love erupts but can they together conquer the mother of all battles- Their own fears.  
  
Hey, I guess this is it, another story. Hope this time round, it's more real and something that people can relate to. I have a rough idea what is the plot going to be like, but hey, I might go wrong. So give me reviews ok? Be my worst critics, and encourage me  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. I only took their names from the series. CCS is created by CLAMP.  
  
Prologue  
  
"dy/dx = 3x + 2. This is the gradient of the curve after differentiating it. . ."  
  
Sakura glanced at her watch. '12.59pm' "One more minute, come on." She muttered to herself.  
  
"Ring. . ."  
  
"Well, time certainly flew past. Alright then, class dismissed." Ms Kaoru collected her belongings and walked out of the class.  
  
"Goodness! Could she ever make life interesting?"  
  
"With terrible mentors, I doubt she won't." Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"Your sense of humour is rotten Tomoyo. Polish it up!" Sakura snapped.  
  
"Admit it gal. It's true. Look at Mr Honda. He can't teach Maths and look where he is now. Head of Department of Maths! What a mockery!"  
  
"Quit it gal. If you want a shopping buddy. Then stop making me mad." Sakura frowned and started walking away.  
  
Tomoyo laughed and caught up with her. "You are so temperamental."  
  
"Tell me about it." Sakura said with a straight face and went out of the school with her friend by her side.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Syaoran. You know that I always get transferred very now and then. That was why we always end up moving every 2 odd years."  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
"However guess what?" Syaoran looked up at his mother, filled with hope. "I am staying here for good."  
  
"Great! So, where am I going to be enrolled?"  
  
"I have gotten some recommendation. Here. This is the list. Do some research and tell me where you want to go. At the meantime, I need to check out my new workplace. See you."  
  
Syaoran watched his mother leaving. Finally, after moving around for ten years, his mother has found a job that allowed her to stay in Tokyo, permanently.  
  
'Well then. Let's see. I am definitely going to an international school. Doubt my Japanese can get me anywhere in a public school.'  
  
Syaoran mulled over the choices that he was offered. Finally, he settled for Christian Academy in Japan.  
  
'That's it. CAJ, here I come.'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
This is it. The story is about to begin. Tell you something, I am not from Japan. So, if I go wrong anywhere, please please, tell me. Thanks a lot. 


	2. Reunion

I have forgotten to mention something. I will be using some surnames from other animes. But the main characters in this story will be from CCS. So, ya, enjoy!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Don't die on me! Don't die. I love you!" Sakura yelled at the figure on the floor that was surrounded by paramedics.  
  
The figure did not move, but the only sign that showed that he did not hear her was that the sudden shout from one of the people in uniform. "Oh no...We are losing him."  
  
She stared at the crowd at the centre of the shopping centre. 'No! I cannot lose him! I cannot let him go without knowing how much I love him. I want him to know he had always brightened up my day with his silly smiles and nonsensical jokes.' Sakura sank down to her knees and cried out.  
  
"I love you. Don't die on me."  
  
"Wake up! Sakura, wake up! Baka! You are going to be late for school again!"  
  
Sakura shot out of bed. She stared at Touya. "Bug off you brat! You have always been making my day a living hell."  
  
"Baka! I woke you up to tell you that if you continue to slumber any longer, you are going to be late for school. Get out of bed now!" Touya shouted back before slamming the door.  
  
"Good riddance." Sakura mumbled. She sat down, recalling the nightmare. 'Too much stress.' Hack! I even cried in my dream. Stupid isn't it.' She went to the toilet, thinking about it, 'Who is he? Who is the person who was lying there?'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Dad, I am worried about Sakura." Touya said as he sat down at the dining table.  
  
"Don't worry about her. She will start smiling again."  
  
"That was what you said two years ago."  
  
"Is that so? Anyway, she needs time to recover from the ordeal. She will be alright. I promise. I met this friend of mine, her boy is coming to study in the same school as Sakura. Maybe she will feel better that her childhood friend is back."  
  
"You mean Aunt Yelen, and that little brat!"  
  
"If Syaoran is the brat you are talking about. Then yes. They are back. From what Yelen says, they might be staying here for good."  
  
"I wonder how that brat can be good for Sakura. However Dad, if you believe that is the case. Then I will take your word for it." Touya sat back and started eating his breakfast.  
  
"Dad, we are off now." Touya said after clearing his place. "Hey Sakura, you want to go to school with me. Then hurry up!"  
  
"Shut up Touya. I'm coming!" Sakura yelled as she ran down the stairs. She waved at her Dad. "Bye Dad, don't work too late. I am cooking dinner."  
  
"I won't dear. I won't." Fujitaka said as the front door closes. "Hope you will be nice to Syaoran."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey Tomoyo!" Sakura greeted as she entered the classroom.  
  
"Guess what gal. You are going to be so thrilled."  
  
"Tell me about it!" Sakura replied in a bored voice.  
  
"We have two new students coming in. Fun part, they are guys. This is going to be so fun. Maybe there is hope for the guys in the class. If they are cute, charming and a gentleman, they will be so cool!"  
  
"Quit drooling Tomoyo!"  
  
"Maybe Sakura, you will find a guy who can cheer you up, and make you smile for once."  
  
"That is a very mischievous grin you have there. Something tells me you know more than what you are telling me. Spit it gal!"  
  
"You just have to wait till they come." Tomoyo continued grinning.  
  
"Why you. . ."  
  
"Morning class."  
  
"Morning Ms Kaho."  
  
"Before I start today's chemistry lesson, I have two new students to introduce. Class, this is Li Syaoran and this is Eriol Hiiragisawa."  
  
"My gosh! Syaoran and Eriol! They are back." Sakura gasped in amazement.  
  
"Did I just see Syaoran smile when he saw you?" Tomoyo whispered.  
  
"Syaoran, smiling, not in a million years." Sakura snorted before she cursed. "Damn! He just did. Shoots! Since when did Syaoran ever smile. Hey, I think Eriol is staring at you."  
  
"No he isn't." Tomoyo blushed.  
  
'Why am I not surprised?' Sakura thought. 'Tomoyo had grown into a pretty fine lady. Not to mention the number of dates she received over the past 5 years was more than the number of times I smiled.'  
  
"Syaoran and Eriol can sit behind Tomoyo and Sakura." Ms Kaho pointed towards the back. When they settled down, She began. "Now let's start lesson proper. Turn to page 65 of the text book. Now as you know, there ions and protons in an atom. . ."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey there! Did you miss us?" Eriol shamelessly asked during the recess.  
  
"Eriol! You fool. Of course we did." Tomoyo replied, "NOT!" she ended up laughing at the end. Sakura could only give Eriol a dirty look for asking such a stupid question.  
  
"Stop staring at me like that Sakura. It's freaking me out."  
  
"Glad you finally figured it out. Anyway, how come you two jokers joined the class together. From the last time I recalled, you" She pointed at Eriol, "were in England. While Syaoran was in Hong Kong."  
  
"Destiny worked in mysterious ways my friend." Syaoran gave a grin.  
  
"Gosh! Not you Syaoran. Of all people, I never expect you to give me that kind of stuff. Goodness! What is the world coming into?" Sakura could not help but roll her eyes.  
  
Syaoran laughed. "We met each other in the general office today. It is a small world. I never expect to meet Eriol here."  
  
"What? How could I stay away from my adorable descendant?" Eriol joked, causing everyone to laugh except for Sakura.  
  
'What's wrong with her? She changed a lot. She stopped laughing. She begins to remind me a lot of Yue' Eriol thought.  
  
'Sakura, what's wrong with her? Something is definitely wrong.' Syaoran wondered at the same time.  
  
'It's great that both of them are back, like old times. However, will the old wounds come out this time round.' Sakura couldn't help but think about the past as she glanced at the group. 'Syaoran, don't try to make life easier for me. You made my life a living hell after you left.'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I will be trying my best not to neglect this story. But then, now it's tough in school. Loads of homework to rush, so wait patiently okay. Cheers! And happy reading. Yes, I forgotten. I need to thank a friend of mine, angeline, she is so sweet to read my stories and point out some things for me. Thanks! 


	3. Before dinner at Syaoran's house

Right. The story goes on. Thanks for the reviews so far, hope you guys are enjoying the story.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey, Dad. You are back early. What's the occasion?" Sakura asked when she went back home, surprised to find her father back from work.  
  
"Nothing much. Yelen has invited us for dinner. So I couldn't turn down the invitation. That is why I left work early."  
  
"Are we supposed to come along?"  
  
"Yes, Touya is coming along. So are Yukito and Tomoyo and her mother. You will be coming right?" Fujitaka asked after seeing Sakura frowning.  
  
"Alright then, I will be coming. When are we leaving?"  
  
"An hour time. Try to dress up and look presentable please."  
  
"Hai!" Sakura answered and proceeded to her room.  
  
"Stupid home-warming party. Have tons of homework to complete and now, I have to stay up late to do it." Sakura mumbled to herself as she opened her wardrobe.  
  
Mentally, she knew the reason why she didn't want to go. She didn't want to interact with anyone. Not even Syaoran. She just saw him less than an hour ago and remembered things that she doesn't want.  
  
"Why should he be bothering you? He is a great friend 5 years ago. However, he did change a lot. He smiles too much." Sakura made a weak smile. Syaoran did change a lot. Gone were the days where he was so shy and quiet. Now, he talks and laughs a lot.  
  
'Admit it gal. You like his laugh.' She snapped at herself. Annoyed at the direction of her thoughts, she rumbled through her clothes and found something respectable for a simple dinner with her friends.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Syaoran stared at the dinning room for the fifth time. "Yes mother, it's alright. The guests will love the décor."  
  
"But dear, isn't the vase at that corner seem out of place? Should I take it away?"  
  
"Mother, leave it there. It's perfect there. It adds colour to the surrounding." Syaoran quickly added. "The orchids are beautiful. You shouldn't hide it away too."  
  
"But dear,"  
  
"Mother. For the last time, you did a great job. Why don't you go in the kitchen and finish your cooking. I can handle the visitors."  
  
"I hope you are right. I leave the rest to you."  
  
Syaoran sighed with relief when his mother walked into the kitchen. 'Sometimes, she is too paranoid for her own good' Syaoran thought to himself as he went to his bedroom.  
  
He saw a group photo of him with the rest of the gang. Somehow, he was drawn to Sakura's smiling face and his grumpy face. Six years had passed since he left and she had changed so much.  
  
'What are you hiding behind your angry face? Are you going to tell anyone?' Syaoran wondered as he dressed up in jeans and t-shirt. As hard as he tried, he couldn't figure out what happened to Sakura that caused the whole change of personality.  
  
"Syaoran! Are you there? There is someone at the door." Yelan's yell broke through his thoughts.  
  
"Coming!" Syaoran raced down as he heard the doorbell ring. When he opened the door, he was stunned.  
  
"Yukito? You are here. I didn't expect you to come."  
  
"Hey there." Yukito gave a warm smile. "Aunty Yelan invited me and Touya when she went to the supermarket. We are working there you see." Yukito added when he saw Syaoran's puzzled face. "So, here we are."  
  
"Hey brat! What are you doing here? Don't you dare bully Sakura you hear?" Touya snapped at Syaoran.  
  
Both of them gave each other a killer look. (You know how they stare, till you can see sparks coming out from their eyes. They look really kawaii when they do that.)  
  
"Syaoran, are you going to keep us out here?" Yukito asked as he tried to reduce the tension between the two of them.  
  
"Oh, my apologies. Here come on in." Syaoran blushed at his blunder. Determine to make up for it, he started talking to Yukito, completely ignoring Touya.  
  
"How is Yue?"  
  
"He is alright, just worried about Sakura." Yukito smiled. He was well aware of his other half. The chirpy Yukito had been aware of the other person within himself, the more solemn and quieter side of him.  
  
"So, he also figured out there was something wrong with her." Syaoran mumbled.  
  
"Who hasn't? She has been snapping at Touya way too often." Yukito laughed.  
  
"More for the past few years." Touya grumbled. "Kid, you jolly well try and make Sakura smile again alright!"  
  
"Who am I to her? I am just a friend. Why don't you do it?" Syaoran snapped back.  
  
"Baka. Don't you get it Syaoran. She has been like this since you left. Go and try and figure out that out." Touya said.  
  
Syaoran was surprised at the sound of desperation in Touya's voice. Never had he seen him this worried for Sakura before. It's true that they quarreled often. However, he never expected Touya to be so concern about his younger sister.  
  
"I will try and make her smile. Sakura isn't Sakura until she starts smiling." Syaoran said before breaking into a big grin. "I will do my best!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Dad, can I meet up with Tomoyo before making my way to Aunty Yelan's place?"  
  
"Go ahead Sakura. Just remember to be there at 7pm. Don't be late." Fujitaka replied.  
  
Sakura flew out of the house and ran to her friend's place. She desperately needed to talk to Tomoyo or else she will go mad. She was the only person on earth who knew about Sakura's secret and understood her.  
  
She rang the doorbell and waited impatiently for the door to open. "Tomoyo, I need to talk." Sakura said when she saw the door open. "Come in Sakura, I have time to spare before going to Syaoran's place."  
  
As soon the door closed, a bright light filled the house and a sob was heard.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Well, this is it. Chapter two is completed. Thanks for reading and hope to have more reviews. Thanks! Cheers! 


	4. 3D! dinner, dream and a date!

---At Syaoran's house---  
  
"Aunty Yelan, the food is delicious!" Yukito exclaimed after finishing his food.  
  
"Help yourself then." Yelan grinned as she passed him another dish.  
  
The conversation flowed as they ate, talking about Yelan's new job, Eriol's stay in England, Fujitaka's recent research paper to name a few. However, much to Syaoran's dismay, no one dared to talk about Sakura's recent mood.  
  
'Why didn't Mother asked Sakura about her smiles?' Syaoran wondered. He looked at Eriol studying Sakura and looked at her.  
  
She was staring at the food, picking thru' it before eating it. It occurred to him that Sakura didn't say a single word throughout dinner. Daring to venture to dangerous territory, he asked Sakura, "Hey, Cherry Blossom, how come you are so quiet today?"  
  
Sakura gave him a stare before she replied, "I am just tired after school. Pardon me."  
  
"You know Syaoran, she gets tired easily." Tomoyo chirped in, trying to help Sakura.  
  
He wanted to probe. Boy, he was really tempted to ask her why. But seeing Touya looking at him, shaking his head, he decided to back off. ' One day Sakura, you cannot hide from me anymore.'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Yukito. I want to talk to Yue." Touya said after they left the house along with the rest.  
  
"Let's go to the playground then." Yukito replied and led Touya towards that direction.  
  
Once they reached the playground, Yukito closed his eyes and a white light consumed him, leaving Yue staring at Touya.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked coldly.  
  
"What is wrong with my sister?" Touya snapped back.  
  
"What's wrong with Mistress? I am not sure myself." Yue answered nonchalantly.  
  
"Don't lie!" Touya replied back. "You know something that I don't."  
  
"Even if I did, I cannot tell you. I was sworn to secrecy."  
  
"Damn you! Then answer this question, how long is my sister going to be like this?"  
  
Yue stared at Touya, aware of the frustration and anger that was coming out from Touya. He didn't want to answer. But for the sake of his state of mind, he replied. "Syaoran is back. He is the only one that can help Sakura. But if he fails, Sakura will remain like that, forever." He saw Touya's eyes lit up with hope. "Don't tell Syaoran anything I said. If you do, he can't help her anymore."  
  
"Thank you Yue. But when you see Sakura, tell her that all of us are worried."  
  
"She knows Touya, she knows."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
'Where am I? Yes, this place looks really familiar.' The girl glanced around the shopping center. A crowd was gathering around something, mutterings could be heard. She went towards the crowd and squeeze through them, wondering what was the commotion about.  
  
"Quick, we are losing him." A paramedic said.  
  
"No. Don't die! I haven't told you how much I love you." The girl cried out when she saw the figure there.  
  
"He wouldn't die, he is just waiting for you to tell him." A boy with blue hair whispered behind her.  
  
She turned around, recognizing Eriol. "Eriol, he cannot die." She hugged him, trying to find comfort in his embrace.  
  
"Let him see you as who you are Sakura, and he will live." Eriol said, "Trust me."  
  
She turned back to the figure on the floor. "Don't die. Please I beg you."  
  
Sakura woke up. 'The dream, it's back again. Why was Eriol there?' Sakura shook her head. 'What does the dream means?' She wondered, looking at the clock. She let out a squeak and ran out of the bed. "Damn! Not again. I am so late." With that she hurriedly changed into her uniform and flew out of her bedroom.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey, Tomoyo! Interested to go out with us after school?" Rita asked before school started.  
  
"Nope. I have other things on today." Tomoyo replied.  
  
"So, is that something has to do with Eriol?"  
  
"Nonsense Rita, I am going out with Syaoran and Eriol. Not just Eriol alone." Tomoyo said with a grin.  
  
"Alright, just teasing you." Rita said with a mischievous gleam in the eye. "Two cute guys all for yourself. Well then, don't let the opportunity slip."  
  
"You know Rita, you are really funny." Tomoyo glanced out of the window and was just in time to see Eriol walking into the school compound.  
  
Her heart beat faster at the sight of him. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, and they were right. Even though she had not seen him for five years, the feeling she had towards Eriol had not changed. Haven't he noticed her before, or was she just a friend to him? Tomoyo sighed. She would just have to suffer in silence for now, she cannot afford to risk this friendship. Not when Sakura was in trouble, real trouble.  
  
"Hey, Tomoyo! Are you there? Baka! Where are you going after school? I heard from Rita you going out with Eriol! How could you?"  
  
Tomoyo snapped out of her daydream and looked at the direction of the angry voice.  
  
"Sumimasen Sakura. I didn't hear you."  
  
"Rare times Tomoyo was caught dreaming eh?" Sakura sneered. "You going out with Eriol are you?"  
  
"No! I was intending to go out with Eriol AND Syaoran. You want to join us?"  
  
Sakura stared at her, as if she was mad. "Me? Out with guys. You have to be kidding!" Sakura started walking away.  
  
"Hey Sakura wait up." Tomoyo chased after her and whispered into her ear. Sakura stared at her for a moment and nodded her head before walking out of the classroom, passing Eriol and Syaoran in the process. She glanced at them both and quickly walked past them, making her decision when she saw Syaoran's brown eyes filled with worry.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	5. A gift with a kiss and a promise

"Tomoyo, are we going to watch Honey?" Eriol asked her after waiting for 15 minutes.  
  
"Yes, Yes. But Sakura needs to do something first. I promised to watch it together with her."  
  
"Goodness. I didn't expect Sakura to be so late." Eriol grumbled.  
  
"Well, it not like she had always been late." A voice answered back.  
  
Eriol turned and his face turned beetroot red. "Oh, Sakura. Sorry, I didn't know I was talking so loud." He gave a sheepish grin.  
  
Sakura just grinned back. "Silly Eriol. Still the same."  
  
Eriol and Syaoran were taken back with her smile. For the past few days there were with her, she never good-heartedly grinned at them, or anyone else.  
  
"Sakura, are you alright?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Baka! When I don't smile, you ask what's wrong. When I do, you ask me whether I am alright. What you want me to do? Fine, I am going to get the tickets." Sakura turned away and was stopped by Tomoyo.  
  
"Sakura, they are just plain dumb. Ignore them. I have gotten the tickets already. Let's go.  
  
With that, Sakura went along with Tomoyo while the two guys were wondering what's with the sudden change in Sakura.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"She is just so cool! The dancing is terrific. Oh, I want dance just like her." Sakura commented when they stepped out of the cinema.  
  
"Right, Jessica Alba is really pretty." Eriol said with Syaoran nodding his head in agreement.  
  
"Guys, always judging gals by their looks rather than character." Tomoyo snorted and started talking to Sakura asking her what shops to crash.  
  
Sakura just tagged along, laughing and teasing Tomoyo about her obsession in making costumes and clothings.  
  
"She is so different!" Eriol commented.  
  
"Tell me about it. It seemed as if we were first introduced to her evil twin sister before she came out today."  
  
"You think it's possible?"  
  
"You kidding Eriol? There's no way. . ." Syaoran trailed off. Eriol's doubt started making him think about the weird behaviour that Sakura exhibited during school hours. Now, she behaved like their Sakura five years ago.  
  
"Guys? Are you guys going to stone there until we are done or are you going to follow us? If not, wait at the fountain. I don't want to spend our time finding you guys!" Tomoyo shouted.  
  
"Coming." Eriol replied and followed them. Syaoran couldn't help but shrugged and chased up with the group.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
They entered the fifteenth shop and to the annoyance of the two guys, Sakura and Tomoyo happily went into the changing room to try out the clothes.  
  
"I wish we went to the fountain and waited for them." Eriol complained  
  
Syaoran just frowned. "With four sisters who loves shopping, I am used to this nonsense. Both of them are not that bad. Long time ago, when we stayed in Sydney, they were always shopping for hours."  
  
"What happened to them now?"  
  
"They are at Hong Kong. They prefer the place there compared to Japan. That's why they are not with us. What a relief though." Syaoran sighed in relief. Not that he was not fond of them, however, their constant worry and nagging at times drove him up the wall.  
  
"Eriol, Syaoran. What you think of this attire that Sakura is wearing?" Tomoyo asked as she dragged Sakura out of the changing room.  
  
Sakura stood there, blushing. This was so not her. The black tube top barely covered her abdomen and the mini skirt with a belt didn't cover half of her thigh. She fidgeted as the two of them evaluated her.  
  
"Not bad." Eriol commented  
  
"But I believe Sakura doesn't really like wearing this, don't you?" Syaoran asked, and Sakura nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Come on, she looks great." Tomoyo added. She went to Sakura and whispered to her. Sakura sighed and nodded her head and went back to change. Tomoyo immediately confronted the salesgirl to purchase the clothes, demanding for a new set of it.  
  
"Tomoyo, Sakura didn't really look comfortable wearing it." Syaoran protested as he watched her pay for them.  
  
"Trust me. Soon, you will see her wearing it. Mark my words." Tomoyo laughed and turned to them. "So, are you guys bored yet?"  
  
"Extremely." Eriol replied before flinching from the kick that Syaoran gave.  
  
"Not at all. However, I need to go back for dinner soon. How much longer are you going to shop?"  
  
"One more and that's it." Tomoyo said as she gave Sakura her clothes and dragged her to the final destination. Eriol gave him a killer stare and followed.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura went into the departmental store and immediately went to the toy section. Sakura went and picked one teddy bear out and paid for it. When she was done with the purchase, she slowly walked to Syaoran and gave him the bear.  
  
"This is for you. After five years, I have finally given you a gift. Welcome home. I hope you like it." Sakura said softly. "Promise me that you won't forget me." She gave him a kiss and excused herself and took off.  
  
Syaoran stared at the retreating figure. He couldn't figure out what just happened.  
  
"Hello? Back to earth Syaoran. Don't look star-struck." Eriol said, waving his hand in front of his face.  
  
Tomoyo watched the whole event unfold. 'Remember Sakura's request Syaoran. Don't forget her.'  
  
'What was the kiss about? Sakura, dear Sakura, what is happening to you?' Syaoran wondered as he stared at the teddy bear, that looked almost like the one he gave to Sakura at the airport before leaving Japan.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	6. Sakura's feelings

Sakura went into her room and locked the door. She blasted the radio and started daydreaming.  
  
(You don't remember me but I remember you  
  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
  
but who can decide what they dream?  
  
and dream I do...)  
  
She thought about her dream when she was with Eriol and was trying to comfort her. She shivered. What was it like to see someone she loves dying?  
  
(I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
You're taking over me)  
  
A tear roll down her face, she knows who was the boy there fighting to stay alive. She tried to shut her mind but his face appeared.  
  
(Have you forgotten all I know  
  
and all we had?  
  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
  
and touched my hand  
  
I knew you loved me then)  
  
She started weeping. She couldn't imagine a life without him. After five years walking around like a zombie, as if she was living inside a shell.  
  
(I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
You're taking over me)  
  
Sakura walked to the mirror and stared at her reflection, seeing the boy staring back at her.  
  
(I look in the mirror and see your face  
  
if I look deep enough  
  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over)  
  
She shook her head. There was no way she could come out now and face the world. After everything that happened, she couldn't see him without telling him the truth, the truth that will hurt both of them. She didn't want him to cry or pity her.  
  
(I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
you're taking over me  
  
I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
You're taking over me  
  
Taking over me  
  
Your Taking Over Me  
  
Taking over me  
  
Taking over me)  
  
"Goodbye Syaoran. It will be a long time before you will talk to me again." Sakura spoke to her reflection before darkness consumed her and there stood someone, staring at the reflection of Sakura but with eyes consumed in anger and hurt.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The song above is called Taking over me. It's taken from Evanscence CD entitled Fallen. It's a great song. Hope you all enjoyed the story so far. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming in. Cheers and take care. 


	7. Truth and despair

Eriol cornered Tomoyo a few days after the trip they had together. He caught her unaware as she walked to school and began to ask questions that nagged him for weeks.  
  
"What happened to Sakura?"  
  
"What could possibly happen to Sakura?" Tomoyo gave a nervous smile, hoping she could worm her way out of this confrontation  
  
"Spill it Daidouji. What happened to her? There is something wrong with her." Seeing her hesitating, he shook her shoulder. "Come on. Tell me!"  
  
He stepped back shocked when he saw tears rolling down from Tomoyo's face. "Damn, sorry Tomoyo. I shouldn't have done this. Don't cry." He stretched his hand and wiped away the tears.  
  
"I am fine." Tomoyo pushed Eriol's hand away. "I was just emotional. You never used to treat girls that rough. I, I wasn't use to it that's all." She said, not expecting Eriol to start cursing again.  
  
She stood there while Eriol tried to control his anger towards himself, his helplessness, unable to help Sakura. Lastly he was just so mad that he manhandled Tomoyo.  
  
"Ask Yue, he knows what is happening. See whether he is willing to tell you." Tomoyo said after he cooled down. "At this rate, I will be running late for school. Please excuse me." With that, she ran to school before she started crying again.  
  
Eriol just stood there, wondering when will he ever be able to find the courage to tell Tomoyo that he loves her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
--- At the meanwhile---  
  
Syaoran waited for Sakura at her locker, he had to get something out of her for the sake of his sanity. After the cold shoulder he had been receiving from her for the past few days, he cannot take it anymore.  
  
"Morning Li. You mind moving your butt? I have to take something from the locker." Sakura greeted him coldly.  
  
"My pleasure if the real Sakura is the one asking me."  
  
"What are you talking about? I am Sakura. Now scram before I am late for lessons."  
  
"No, I want Sakura Kinomoto who I met a few days ago. I want the girl who gave me the teddy bear and a kiss."  
  
She just smiled cynically, amused at the nonsense that he was saying. "Well, for your information, it might be just a dream, or even better, a hallucination. There was no way that anyone had given you a gift and a kiss. Definitely not me." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Damn you! Give me back my Sakura!" He pushed Sakura towards the locker and trapped her between his hands.  
  
"You dare to do this in school? I will tell Ms Kaho and when she finds out she will skin you big time." Sakura glared at him, pissed with the way she was bullied.  
  
Before anyone could say anything, a voice shouted. "You and your friend are all the same. You think you guys are stronger than us. That is not a good excuse to handle us this way. What happened to two of you five years ago?"  
  
Syaoran turned and saw Tomoyo staring at him, with her cheeks flushed and face tears-stained. Her eyes were still watery.  
  
Sakura just sniggered and gave Syaoran a slight push and turned to take her things before going to Tomoyo's side and walked off. She turned back for a moment and gave him a 'you're such a baka' look.  
  
Syaoran turned and rammed his fist against the locker and fumed at the indifference attitude that Sakura gave him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
--- After school---  
  
Tomoyo followed Sakura home. She was so upset about the incident early in the morning with Eriol that she could not control her emotion once she went up to Sakura's room.  
  
"Oh man! Tomoyo. You know I cannot handle emotion. Could you have waited till Yukito comes?"  
  
"I can't help it. I am so sorry Sakura. I cannot remain indifferent."  
  
"Fine then. I will come back once Yukito comes, for now, I will wait for him in the living room." Sakura walked out of the bedroom.  
  
'Syaoran must have figured out something. He was too perceptive and almost guessed what happened. However, for her sake, I cannot let him know.'  
  
The doorbell rang, interrupting her thoughts. She went to open the door and to her horror, Touya was together with Yukito.  
  
"It's alright. Your brother is too concern about you. I have to let him talk to you." Yukito just smiled as he stepped in.  
  
Touya just followed and studied Sakura intensely, making her squirmed.  
  
Once Yukito reached the living room, he changed into Yue and motioned Sakura to come over. "Carry on now." He said as soon as she stepped into his circle.  
  
A white light consumed her and Yukito had to support her as she fainted.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"Don't worry Touya. She is alright. She will come around soon. Let's go to her room." Yue picked Sakura up and walked up the stairs.  
  
Tomoyo was surprised to see Touya coming in with Yue, but hid her surprise. Somehow, she understood that he was here because of Yue. She went over to Sakura and shook her, "Wake up Sakura. There are a lot of things we need to trash out today."  
  
Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw Yue, Tomoyo hovering around her, anxious to see her wake up. She smiled even more when she saw her brother there, trying his best to act indifferent.  
  
"Are you alright Mistress?" Yue asked, each time the transformation was completed.  
  
"I am fine Yue. Don't worry. Hey brother! What are you doing her?" Sakura said as she sat up.  
  
"Stupid gal! Of course I want to know what happened to you. What happened, you had PMS for how many donkey years." Touya snapped, secretly relieved to see his sister back to normal.  
  
"Well, nothing new ain't it baka!" Sakura laughed. She sobered down when she saw Tomoyo's red eyes. "What happened?"  
  
"Eriol, Syaoran, they are worried about you. But when they tried to find out from the both of us, they kind of treated us roughly." Tomoyo started, relating the whole incident that happened in the morning with Eriol and when she saw Syaoran pushing Sakura cornering her at the locker.  
  
"That idiot! I will kill him!" Touya cursed. Yue put his hand on his shoulder and immediately he cooled down. Touya turned his attention to Sakura. "So, tell me, what happened to you?"  
  
Sakura stared outside for a while, wondering how to phrase it. In the end, she just looked straight into his eyes and said coolly. "I was raped."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Thank you all for the reviews especially heheangel kisses who has been constantly reviewing my work. Thanks a million. * Muckz * Hope you all enjoy the rest of the chapters. 


	8. The Past part 1

The room was filled with silence. Tomoyo looked out of the window while Yue observed Touya's reaction. Touya however froze there for a moment before letting out a string of curses.  
  
"Who is the S.O.B? I want to throttle, no I want to kill him right now. Sakura how could you not tell me, or father?" Touya demanded.  
  
"And what? Let him be killed. There was no way I would let you do that."  
  
"But damn. You suffered for five years and not told anyone."  
  
"I did, Tomoyo and Yue knew."  
  
"I respected Mistress decision not to inform anyone else except Tomoyo." Yue said  
  
"Damn it! Not even your own brother Sakura?"  
  
"I can't let Tomoyo know about my plans couldn't I? Not when I am going to see her everyday in school." Sakura gave her friend a sad smile. "I made her life a living hell."  
  
Tomoyo just shook her head and placed her hands on the shoulder and squeezed it.  
  
"Good Gracious! Tell me, what happened."  
  
Sakura shook her head and gave Yue a pleading look. As Yue told Touya the details, she couldn't help but recall back the events that led to that incident.  
  
~ ~ ~ Flashback ~ ~ ~  
  
Sakura looked at the shop that had a big teddy bear as one of its prizes. She looked at her brother and Naruko, her boyfriend. "I want that teddy bear." She pleaded. The two of them looked at each other and immediately competed against each other to see who will win the bear for her.  
  
She stared at the two of them, seeing them furiously throwing the rings to the loops, trying to get to the loop that might win them a teddy bear. She smiled at the situation, finding it familiar like the time she had with Syaoran.  
  
"Here you go. Your teddy bear." Naruko said, feeling proud that he successfully outplayed her brother to win it for her. Touya at the meanwhile was fuming that he lost to a kid and Yukito had to calm him down.  
  
"Thank you Syaoran. That's sweet of you." Sakura said, absent-mindedly. When she realized what she said, she gasped in shock and looked into Naruko's angry eyes.  
  
"Excuse us for a moment." He addressed Tomoyo as he motioned Sakura to follow him. When they reached the lake, he turned around and pushed her onto the ground.  
  
"Naruko? What are you doing?" Sakura questioned as he loomed over her.  
  
"I thought you loved me. Never did I expect to still be fighting with Syaoran. Damn. He is not even here. He doesn't love you anymore. Can't you accept that fact?"  
  
Sakura felt a sharp pain in her heart. She shook her head. "Naruko, I like you. Isn't that enough?"  
  
"No! You like everyone. But the only one you could love is Syaoran." He lashed back.  
  
"That's not true. I don't love him."  
  
"Say that you don't love Syaoran. I want to hear you say his name." Naruko stared at her fiercely.  
  
"I don't love him." Sakura tried, not being able to say his name.  
  
"SAY IT!"  
  
"I don't love... I don't love..." Sakura failed to complete her sentence when Naruko flew into bitter rage.  
  
"You were using me weren't you? Using me to get rid of Syaoran's memories. It didn't work right?" Naruko grinned evilly.  
  
"What are you doing? Naruko. Don't do it." Sakura said in horror as his hand covered her mouth and violated her body and mind. It was too late when Yukito found her. Sakura was crying and trying to fight him off. In rage, Yukito went and pulled him off and gave him a beating of his life.  
  
Yue cleared Naruko's memory of whatever that occurred between himself and Sakura. However, he couldn't remove Sakura's memory. Sakura wouldn't allow it, in fear that in the process, Syaoran will be forgotten as well.  
  
~ ~ ~ End of Flashback ~ ~ ~  
  
"You mean Naruko did this to you?" Touya cursed. "I thought he was better than that baka."  
  
"Syaoran Touya, not baka." Yue corrected him gently.  
  
"Whatever! Where is Naruko? I want to get my hands on him" Touya asked  
  
Tomoyo glanced at Touya's direction. "He left the school a few weeks after the incident. I believe," She stared at Yue. "Someone arranged fate to be that way."  
  
Yue just looked at his mistress. "Are you mad at me? I had to let Touya knows. He is too worried for you. Same goes for Clow Reed and Syaoran."  
  
Sakura just stared at Yue. "No way are you going to inform the other two. I forbid you to do so."  
  
"I understand. That is why they are not here today. I only allowed him to follow Yukito home. Eriol came to find him today, insisting that he wants to see Yue. He turned him down"  
  
Tomoyo blushed. "I am so sorry for that. I told him to find Yue if he wanted answers."  
  
"It's okay. I know Tomoyo-chan loves him too much to deny him information. That was why you diverted his attention to me." Yue looked at her, giving her a small smile.  
  
"Hold it! Hold it! I am not done with my questions yet." Touya interrupted.  
  
When he gotten everyone's undivided attention, he continued. "How did Sakura get two personality?"  
  
"Simple. This negative part of my character came out once I was traumatized after what, what, Naruko did to me."  
  
"Then how the hack do you change?" Touya asked, bewildered.  
  
"I learnt it from Yue. He could change himself to Yukito. I just picked up a few pointers from him."  
  
"Basically, I thought mistress how to channel her emotions to one of her personality and will it to appear. After some practice, she managed to master the skill. However,"  
  
"However what?" Touya asked  
  
"However, there are limitations." Yue made Sakura fall to sleep, not wanting her to hear the rest of the conversation.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Touya looked at his little sister. When he looked at Yue, he started panicking. Yue refused to make eye contact with him. "Yue. Tell me. There is something wrong with her am I right?"  
  
Yue looked at his worried face and decided not to leave out details. "If she gets depressed to the extent that she finds no reason to live. The darker personality will also take full control of her body, soul and mind as well. If she finally found a way to get over the incident, her darker personality will disappear, allowing Sakura to go back to normal."  
  
"That means," Tomoyo continued. "If we want Sakura to permanently be the cheerful Sakura we know long time ago. Syaoran have to reassure her that he loves her. That is why Syaoran is our own hope. Only hope to see Sakura smiling for good."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Great, the most confusing chapter is finally done. Phew. But I guess there will be loads of questions regarding this chapter. So, bring in your questions and reviews, and hope that it will improve this chapter. Cheers and God Bless. Thanks for the support so far! P.S: I won't be updating it for a while, because have to brainstorm how to carry on and on top of that I have homework to deal with. So please wait patiently. Thanks! 


	9. Dreams with hope

Let's set this straight. I have no intention to include the void card in this story. For the main reason is that I haven't watched the second movie yet. Yes, it's a crime but I can't help it. I can't find the VCD anywhere. Anyway, don't fret, I won't include void card in. Thanks for the reviews anyway! I really appreciated it!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
'I'm here, again. Where am I?' Sakura thought as she stared at the crowd in front of her in the shopping center.'  
  
"Sakura, I want to see Sakura." A frantic voice pierced through her thoughts.  
  
She turned and looked at Tomoyo. "You can't expect me to change here do you?"  
  
"No one will notice. Quick, she needs to know."  
  
She stared at her for a while before allowing the white light to consume her. When she opened her eyes once more, she noticed that Tomoyo's eyes were red and had a panicked look on her face.  
  
"Tomoyo. What's wrong? Did something happen to Eriol?"  
  
"No! No! Not Eriol. He is there." Tomoyo pointed into the crowd. "He is there, there! Not good, he won't make it!" Tomoyo started being hysterical, saying phrases that doesn't make sense.  
  
"Tomoyo! Cool down. Who is not good? Eriol is not feeling well? What do you mean he won't make it?"  
  
"Eriol is upset. Really upset. Saying something about him being stupid to do it. I don't know what he meant. But he won't make it. Paramedics are there, helping, saying blood pressure too low. He is there, not moving, no signs of life."  
  
"WHO THE WORLD ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Sakura started yelling, unable to get through her friend's hysterical.  
  
"Li, he loves you a lot. He just didn't say it. I didn't expect him to go without trying. Li, why are you so foolish. Eriol said you would be all right, after what Sakura said. But now, you are gone." Tomoyo started muttering to herself. She looked at Sakura and then wailed. "Li is there. I didn't expect him to die now. You shouldn't be too harsh on him Sakura. See, Li is dying, and there is nothing we can do."  
  
Once Sakura registered what she was trying to say, she immediately rushed into the crowd and slowly inching her way in, until she reached the front. There she saw Syaoran's lifeless body. Seeing him there, lying there motionlessly made her wanted to cry.  
  
"Quick, we are losing him." A paramedic said.  
  
"No. Don't die! I haven't told you how much I love you." Sakura couldn't help but cry out.  
  
"He wouldn't die, he is just waiting for you to tell him." Eriol came from behind and whispered to her.  
  
"Eriol, he cannot die."  
  
"Let him see you as who you are Sakura, and he will live." Eriol said, "Trust me."  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran and shook her head. "I don't dare to tell you who I am but if you survive, I will. Don't die. Please I beg you."  
  
"Sakura, don't cry. Wake up." A voice broke through her dreams.  
  
She sat up in shock by the dream that she just had and looked through her brother's eyes.  
  
"Relax, I was woken up by your sleep talking and saw you changed during your sleep. Are you alright?"  
  
"I am, I am..." Sakura said and shook her head. She hugged her brother and cried her heart out.  
  
"Now, now little squirt. Everything will be all right. You dreamt about that brat didn't you? And the blue hair guy who gave you hell the other time."  
  
"If you mean Syaoran and Eriol, yes I did. Please just use their names." Sakura tried to sound annoyed but in the end, smiled at her brother's hostility towards the two boys.  
  
"Whatever. But tell you what, I'll give you a little advice, since you won't want to tell me the whole story behind your dream. You have to trust that brat's feelings towards you are true and tell him what happened." Sakura looked at him in horror and shook her head furiously.  
  
"Listen you squirt, it helps if you get it off your chest. It will relieve you from the emotional stress you have been exerting yourself with and if that brat cares for you, he will accept you for who you are."  
  
"You think so?" Sakura asked, filled with hope.  
  
"You bet!" Touya replied. 'He better, if not I will clobber him big time.' He said mentally.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Morning Sakura!" Tomoyo greeted as she entered the classroom.  
  
"Morning Tomoyo!" Sakura returned the greeting and smiled at her.  
  
Tomoyo was stunned for a while and wondered what happened to Sakura. She wasn't in her grumpy self. For a moment, she had hope that everything was alright. However when she studied the emerald eyes and saw sadness and pain, she gave a mental sigh. 'It's not over yet.'  
  
Rika, who noticed Sakura smiling, commented. "Hey gal! You look radiant today! You had a good night rest recently didn't you?"  
  
Sakura just smiled and nodded her head. 'You got to be kidding. Not if you saw someone you love died in your dreams.' She thought in her head. They won't understand what she felt and experienced for the past five years, and she wasn't expecting them to start understanding it today.  
  
"Tomoyo! Stop staring out of the window. Eriol had already stepped into the school compound. He is waiting for Li at the locker."  
  
"Oh! Alright. Hey Sakura! Let's go!" Tomoyo replied and dragged Sakura along with her.  
  
"Hey, where are we going???" Sakura asked  
  
"Let's go to the locker, I need to ask Eriol something before we start lessons."  
  
The rest of their friends look at the both of them running out of the classroom and exchanged looks.  
  
"You think Eriol likes Tomoyo?" Rika asked  
  
"Of course." Chiharu remarked. "He has this dreamy look every time he looks at her. If you tell me that he just treats her as a friend. It would be bullshit!"  
  
Naoko shook her head. "Mind your language gal! It's plain obvious that Eriol loves Tomoyo no questions asked. However, what about Syaoran and Sakura." She thought for a while before continuing. "It seems as if Sakura hates him now."  
  
"Have you even noticed that she was so weird for the past few years. All moody and bitchy." Takashi said, earning bloody stares from the three girls. "Fine, she was just plain annoyed with everyone and love swearing. It's so not her. However, today, she just reminded me how much I miss the old Sakura."  
  
Everyone pondered over what Takashi said. Although sometime he sprouts nonsense, there were times that what he said were worth thinking over.  
  
"Well, as long as Tomoyo can handle her. I think life just goes on." Chiharu said.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	10. A little conversation

"Come on Sakura, we have to catch Eriol before he meets Syaoran."  
  
"What on earth are you up to Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, bewildered by her friend's reaction.  
  
"Quick! Don't ask. Just follow." Tomoyo laughed and ran towards Eriol when she saw him.  
  
Tomoyo's head filled with hopes. Hopes that will extinguish if she did not handled with care. Hopes that will determine her life regarding Eriol and Syaoran. She had to take the gamble, and there is no better time than now, since Sakura had decided to be Sakura Kinomoto, the Cardcaptor who captured Clow cards instead of the girl who was traumatized by the events five years ago.  
  
Not only for Sakura's happiness but also her own. After five years dreaming of her white knight that dresses in blue all the time, it was time to take the plunge and hope she will get his attention.  
  
"Eriol, sweetheart! How are you?" Tomoyo smiled when she finally reached him and gave him a bear hug. That earned her a weird stare from Sakura and a puzzled look from Eriol.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo!" Eriol said, returning the hug. "What's up?" He glanced at Sakura and smiled. "How you doing Sakura?"  
  
"Frankly, I am feeling great!" Sakura smiled back.  
  
'Woah! What's wrong with the girls today? The last time I remembered, Tomoyo was fuming mad at me and Sakura is smiling.' Eriol thought, wondering what happened.  
  
"Anyway, we are both wondering. There is a funfair on Saturday. Do you want to join me?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well," Eriol started hesitating, wondering whether to accept the invitation.  
  
"Funfair you say? Why wasn't I invited?" Syaoran asked as he crept behind Sakura and gave her a tap on her right shoulder when he was standing on the left. As the result, Sakura had to turn 180 degrees around before seeing Syaoran's wolfish grin.  
  
"Hey Syaoran! When did you arrive?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Er... I just arrived." Syaoran blushed as she gave him the heart-warming smile he loved when they were children.  
  
"You want to come along?" Tomoyo addressed the question to Syaoran. When she saw him nodded, she shrieked, "Great, this is going to be so cool. It's just like a double date. Now I can take photos with Syaoran, Sakura and Eriol with me." Tomoyo started imagine how the date will be while the three of them sweat dropped.  
  
The bell rang, signaling to the foursome that it was time for class. As Tomoyo went back, happy at the way things turned out, Eriol and Syaoran wondered what exactly happened to the two friends. Sakura on the other hand was fretting how to tell Syaoran her secret.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Sakura, come out. I want to see you in that outfit that I made for you." Tomoyo yelled.  
  
"Wait up Tomoyo! I will be out in a minute."  
  
Tomoyo paced around the bedroom, hoping that the summer dress suit Sakura just fine. She made it quite sometime ago, however the 'old' Sakura wouldn't wear it. Now that the chance has come, she intended to make the best out of it.  
  
"Tomoyo, do I look fat in this?"  
  
She turned her attention to Sakura and gasped in astonishment. The white sundress not only fit her perfectly, it even outline her perfect figure that girls will die for. With cherry blossom petals as its design, it made the dress look perfect for her good friend.  
  
"Fat? You are asking me whether you are fat!!!" Tomoyo shook her head. "What's wrong with you? Next you will be asking me whether you are pretty." She approached Sakura and stared into her eyes. "You know, you are just fine wearing this dress. I am pretty sure that Li will get blown away by this."  
  
"You think so?" Sakura smiled. She flopped onto her bed. "I cannot believe you gotten me to buy that black outfit." She recalled the shopping trip they had with Eriol and Syaoran. "Now I doubt I will wear it. It was such a waste of money."  
  
"Well, I hope so too." Tomoyo and went to sit next to her  
  
"What's wrong Tomoyo?" Sakura asked when she didn't speak.  
  
"Erm... Sakura, can I ask something personal?" Tomoyo paused before continuing. "Why did you come back? I thought you didn't want to face the world anymore. A few days ago, you came back and it shocked me to see you your usual self."  
  
Sakura pondered over what Tomoyo said as she heard her clatter on. "Not that I don't want you back. I really do. I waited for years to see you back in school, interacting with the rest. They were all so worried. Hack! Even Eriol and Syaoran were worried like a mother hen. Nevertheless, I still saw pain and sadness in your eyes. Haven't you gotten over Naruko?"  
  
She stiffened when the name was mentioned before letting out a sigh. She told Tomoyo about the dreams that she had been having and the conversation with Touya that night. Her uncertainty, fear and sadness she experienced after those dreams were the turning point of her life. She didn't want to lose Syaoran at all. Hence, she had to come back and tell him the truth, the truth of what happened and hope that Syaoran will accept her for who she is now.  
  
Tomoyo admired Sakura's courage at this point of time and gave her a big hug. "You can do it. And I am sure that Li will still love you. Even if he knows the truth."  
  
"That's what Touya said." Sakura said, feeling more confident.  
  
"Then take the plunge. Go for it." Tomoyo encouraged her.  
  
"How about you then? Are you going to take the risk?" Sakura asked.  
  
"For what?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Eriol dear. Come on. After I came back, it seems that you are lost in a world of your own regarding Eriol."  
  
Tomoyo looked away, not knowing how to explain to her.  
  
"Listen, you cried because of him. Doesn't it say a lot already? You must as well spill it out and lighten your load."  
  
"I don't know what he thinks about me. He is just, treating, treating me as a friend. I don't know whether he likes me."  
  
Sakura just smiled. 'She didn't noticed that Eriol had been staring at her as well. This is just so kawaii!' She studied her friend's face. Her eyes lost the gleam and had a crestfallen look in the purple eyes.  
  
"Look at it this way Tomoyo, we are going out with Eriol and Syaoran. Let's have a good time and in the meantime, you can always flirt like the way you did on Thursday!"  
  
"You noticed Sakura?" Tomoyo turned beetroot red.  
  
"You bet! But hey, that's really a cool side that you should try to develop for captivating Eriol's heart."  
  
"Right. Let's bring it on!" Tomoyo jumped up and joined Sakura laughing.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
This chapter is a little crappy. But hey, thanks for reading on. Hope you all enjoy it and thanks again for all the reviews. Angeline edited some of the parts for me too. So a million thanks to Angeline too. Cheers! And God bless! 


	11. Funfair

"They're late. Again!!!!" Eriol grumbled as he looked at his watch the fifteenth time in five minutes.  
  
"Eriol. Rule number one, and I remembered mentioning this to you." Syaoran said, "You have to be patient when you are waiting for girls. They take forever to get ready. But once you see them, they will look so sweet and pretty that you would have forgotten that you waited for years meet you."  
  
"Tell me about it." Eriol sighed.  
  
"You are too impatient. It's only five minutes and they might be caught in traffic. Please continue waiting for them and quit complaining!" Syaoran shook his head and stared at the road.  
  
His beloved Sakura will be coming. Finally, after the movie a few weeks ago, he is going to see her again. Syaoran's heart beat faster. 'Sakura, one day, I will find out why you shut yourself out.'  
  
"Syaoran! Eriol!" Sakura and Tomoyo called out.  
  
The two of them turned around and smiled, although they are for different reasons. Eriol saw Tomoyo and his heart stopped beating for a moment. She was clothed in jeans and a white spaghetti shirt with cherry blossom. She let her hair down, allowing the wind to blow through it. Her eyes sparkled with enthusiasm and ecstasy when she made eye contact with him and gave him a big hug.  
  
Syaoran just stood there smiling at Sakura until she blushed. He made his way towards her and whispered, "You look so pretty." When she blushed even harder, Syaoran just couldn't help but lean forward and kiss her on her forehead. However, as soon as they make skin contact, Sakura jumped out of her skin and took a few steps back, shaking her head.  
  
"What's wrong Sakura?" Syaoran said, feeling upset that Sakura somehow backed away from him.  
  
Sakura shook her head even harder. She won't tell him him, not in front of Eriol, not now, when they were supposed to have a great time together.  
  
When Syaoran took a step forward again, she backed away from him. When Syaoran almost made a grab for her when Tomoyo interrupted.  
  
"Hey, let's go. I want to see all the stores. Rika said that they have quite a lot of clothes for sale." Eriol just shrugged and allowed himself to get dragged away by Tomoyo.  
  
The two of them looked at each other and burst up laughing. "Dear me! Will Eriol mind going shopping with Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I doubt so. I don't even think Eriol would even dare to whine that he is bored. Anyway, when it comes to Tomoyo, he will be willing to do anything."  
  
"Well, let's make a bet, by the end of the day, by hook or by crook both of them will be a couple." Sakura held out her hand, daring him to take the gamble.  
  
"I think so too. So, great minds think alike." Syaoran gave a wink and grinned.  
  
Sakura just rolled her eyes and grab his hand. "Let's go. I want to win a teddy bear!"  
  
Syaoran couldn't help by smile even more. She was holding his hands without her realizing it. It might be the first step to trust and finally realizing what happened to her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Tomoyo. What are you exactly buying?" Eriol asked.  
  
"A shirt, nice presentable collar t-shirt."  
  
"I see, but why are you always looking at men's t-shirt?"  
  
"Because silly, it's for you!" Tomoyo just gave him a look and carried on browsing.  
  
"But I don't need another shirt! Why do you need to buy one for me?"  
  
"Because you always wear blue, blue and blue! I am trying to find something that is not blue for you! Here," Tomoyo spotted a maroon t-shirt and shove it to him. "Does this fit?"  
  
"What's wrong with blue? It's my favourite colour." Eriol groaned as he tried to return the shirt to her, but she refused to take it.  
  
"No. no matter what, you have to try. Try it for me please?" Tomoyo battered her eyelids, trying to be funny enough to make him relent.  
  
"No, no, no!!! I don't want to try it. Maroon. Not a fantastic colour anyway." Eriol obstinately said, before looking at Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo took a deep breath, trying not to feel sad and start crying at the way Eriol said no to her. She looked up, hoping she could hide her disappointment. "All right then. Let's go. I need to buy some stuff for Sakura."  
  
Eriol watched Tomoyo walked away. After he saw where Tomoyo went, he turned his attention to the lady who sells the shirt "I want a medium size of this shirt."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Sakura, at the rate you are eating the candy floss, you are going to grow fat." Syaoran teased as he watched Sakura ate her fourth one.  
  
"Fortunately, I am blessed to be able to eat a lot and not grow fat." Sakura answered back, sticking her tongue at Syaoran and laughed.  
  
"Right. You are telling me that." Syaoran muttered under his breath, as he studied her back, admiring her figure.  
  
"Did you say something?" Sakura asked, making Syaoran blushed as the result.  
  
"I, I..." Syaoran stammered before he was interrupted.  
  
"Hey Squirt!"  
  
Sakura whipped her head to the direction and stared at her brother when she spotted him. "Touya!!!!" With that, she stomped towards that direction.  
  
Syaoran followed her and was surprised to see Touya and Yukito tending to the store.  
  
Touya turned his attention to him after mercilessly teasing his sister and shot him a dagger stare. Syaoran returned the stare and as the result, Yukito had to break it up.  
  
"Syaoran, do you want to try out our stall?" Yukito tried to get his attention but failed. Suddenly, Sakura screamed.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	12. Tomoyo & Eriol

Suddenly, Sakura screamed.  
  
"Sakura! What happened?" Touya and Syaoran asked together, but ended up glaring at each other again.  
  
Yukito shook his head. "Sakura, what's wrong?" He looked at the direction where she was staring at and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
There stood a big brown teddy bear with a little red bow around its neck. Its hands were stretched out, as if wanting someone to come over and hug it.  
  
"That teddy bear!!! It's so kawaii!!!!" Sakura exclaimed. She turned to Yukito. "I want that teddy bear. Can I get it?"  
  
Touya was dreadfully pissed with her for making him frightened that he fiercely snapped. "Yeah, sure, if you can win this game. This," He pointed to the various balloons that are pinned to the wall. "is the game- You have only three darts. You need to throw them and burst the balloon. The prize that you win will be in those balloons." He added on with a sneer. "There is only one balloon out of twenty five of them that will have the prize of this adorable teddy bear. However, no one has won it since we opened. So, have a fun time trying."  
  
Sakura looked at her brother, for a moment giving him a stare that showed him that she is not exactly pleased with him. Yukito smiled and looked at Syaoran. "I am sure you can get the teddy bear for her. Can you?"  
  
Syaoran stared at Sakura, looking into her eyes, that was imploring him to try his best to get the teddy bear. He looked at Touya smirking away, who was at that moment thinking that THE brat would not get the teddy bear. He grinned at Sakura and told Yukito. "I'm game."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Tomoyo! Hey, wait up!" Eriol ran towards her after he managed to catch up with her. He went to the washroom and came out, expecting her to still be in the same shop. To his horror, she had gone elsewhere. As the result, he had to search all over the area to find her. After looking for 15 minutes, he finally spotted her looking at the little children playing fishing.  
  
Tomoyo straightened her back when she heard his voice. She was infuriated with Eriol. He vanished without saying a word and left her all alone. She was miserable and wanted to find Sakura, but she was nowhere to be seen. 'Maybe she is having a fun time with Syaoran. Lucky her.' She thought as she rooted on the spot as she saw the children trying to catch the paper fishes with their fishing rods, which made up of a magnetic end that was supposed to attract to the paper clip that was attached to the fishes.  
  
"Tomoyo? Are you angry? Please don't be. I have a surprise for you."  
  
"What is it Eriol?" Tomoyo asked, out of curiosity.  
  
"Turn around then." Eriol requested. "It's something that you have to see."  
  
She reluctantly turned around before she gasped. "Eriol, you are. . ."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Syaoran, this is your last dart. I doubt you can make it." Touya taunted.  
  
Syaoran started bursting out in cold sweat. 'This is no good. I don't know which balloon will have the teddy bear.' He closed his eyes and concentrated. The last two balloons didn't contain any prizes at all, and he was worried that he will go away empty handed. He badly wanted to win the teddy bear for Sakura. He concentrated harder and for a moment and lifted his hands.  
  
Sakura stood there nervously, praying hard that Syaoran would win the teddy bear. Not that she will blame him for not winning. However, she also wanted to gloat at Touya's underestimation of Syaoran's skills. She stared at Syaoran as she saw him lifted up his hands for a second before he opened his eyes and threw the dart.  
  
"Well, well well. I guess, we got a winner here." Yukito smiled as he went to collect the paper that was stuck on the wall by the dart. "Sakura, you are one happy lady." Yukito said it all before Sakura ran and hug Syaoran.  
  
"Baka!" Touya mumbled as he went to the prize shelf and collected the teddy bear and thrust it to Sakura. 'Didn't she noticed? It is exactly the same scene the day Naruko raped her.' He studied her. 'Well, I don't think so. This time, it's the brat. Well, he better don't do anything to her.'  
  
Sakura took it with joy and gave it a big hug and stuck her tongue out at her brother as Syaoran stayed rooted to the ground, enjoying the sounds of Sakura's laughter and joyful presence around him. 'It has been a long time since I heard her laugh so happily.' Syaoran grinned as Sakura planted a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Arigatou Syaoran-san."  
  
Syaoran blushed as Sakura dragged him away from the stall and couldn't reply Sakura at all.  
  
"Hey brat! You better take care of her properly. If not I will get your head!" Touya shouted, which earned a stare each from Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"Over concerned brother! I have great faith that Li will take care of her." Yukito laughed and started blowing balloons to replace those burst by Li.  
  
'Yeah. Whatever. It was nothing.' Was what Syaoran could say as Sakura continued to thank him for the bear. However, he wished, from the bottom of his heart that one day, he will know what caused the sadness and pain that lay hidden behind her smile.  
  
"Syaoran!!" Sakura tried to get his attention for the third time.  
  
"Har? Oh! What is it?" Syaoran snapped out of his daydreaming and turned to the direction where Sakura was staring.  
  
"Isn't that Tomoyo with Eriol?"  
  
"Yeah. It's them all right."  
  
"Don't you notice something strange about him?"  
  
"No. Wait now that you mention about it. What on earth is he wearing..."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Eriol, you are wearing a black shirt!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"Well, I didn't think that maroon is my colour. But hey, at least it beats blue." Eriol gave a sheepish grin. Hoping that Tomoyo was able to see how much he compromised for her.  
  
"Yeah. It does. But wait, that's not the bottom line. Why on earth did you change your shirt? Here! Of all places?" Tomoyo asked feeling puzzled.  
  
"Oh, you wanted to see me in other colours besides blue right?" Eriol asked. When Tomoyo nodded, he continued. "So, I listened to you and chose a suitable colour beside blue and made a purchase."  
  
"For what? You could just ignore my silly comments and suggestions. I can't really change your wardrobe for you if you don't want to."  
  
"But Tomoyo, I'm hoping that you will, like what you do to Sakura. I believe that that her dresses was made by you." Eriol smiled. "I was hoping maybe you can start making clothes for me."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"For the fun, joy and the love for me." Eriol tested the ground.  
  
"Oh." Tomoyo blushed and turned and walked away.  
  
"Wait up!" Eriol caught hold of Tomoyo's hand and made her face him. "You don't want to?"  
  
"Well, Eriol. To tell the truth, I. . ."  
  
"You don't love me." Eriol looked down and felt his heart break. "Well, then, I guess I embarrassed myself for nothing."  
  
They stood there, feeling awkward because of the silence. Tomoyo cracked her head at what Eriol was trying to say while Eriol wanted to find a way to relieve the tension.  
  
"You,"  
  
"I," Both of them said at the same time. Tomoyo just blushed even more while Eriol just nodded. "You go first."  
  
Tomoyo took a deep breath. "Well, to tell you the truth. I really love to do your wardrobe. However, I am not really into making men's clothing. But I don't mind going shopping with you."  
  
Eriol just laughed. "No thanks. I detest shopping."  
  
"Eriol. Why did you buy the shirt? As far as I can remember, you never wore anything that wasn't blue."  
  
"I did it for you. To be happy with me." Eriol just blurted it out. 'What am I doing? Rattling on like a nervous thirteen years old boy.'  
  
"Well. I am glad you bought black." Tomoyo turned and stared at the crowd. She saw Sakura holding the big teddy bear and pulling Syaoran along. Syaoran's face was so red that she couldn't help but sigh. Haven't Sakura noticed the obvious yet?  
  
"Hey! What's wrong?" Eriol tapped her shoulder.  
  
"Nothing. I was wondering, whether Syaoran and Sakura will be together or not."  
  
"I think they will. What I am thinking is whether the two of us will have a future together."  
  
Tomoyo hesitated for a while before probing. "What do you think?"  
  
"Well, if a pretty raven hair girl with amethyst eyes tells me that she loves me as much as I love her, I think there will definitely be a future for the both of us."  
  
"Well then." Tomoyo turned around and gave Eriol a smile. "What are we waiting for?"  
  
Eriol just grinned and gave her a big hug. "I really love you. Don't doubt it for a moment."  
  
"I won't." Tomoyo said, certain that she found the person she loves, and gave him a kiss.  
  
"Yes! They are a couple." Sakura jumped up and down with joy. "About time Tomoyo finds someone to love."  
  
"How about both of us?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"You will just have to wait to find out." Sakura replied back, not bold enough to tell him anything just yet.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Phew! Great, I am done! Very tiring doing the past two chapters, I am just totally burnt out! I need a holiday badly. Sigh, but still have school. So, won't do the other chapters so fast. However, I would like to thank EVERYONE... let's see, Ashley, guardgurl123, Kikakai, momocolady, AnimeObsessionFantasy, Light-sakura11, heheangel kisses, CoolCat10988, Qleo- chan, Spinni, emotionlessgothicgirl, Dark Heart Wolf, Sabrina_Diamond, marlyn and three other anonymous people with no identifiable nicks. But whatever it is, thanks for the reviews. Keep them flowing. God Bless! 


	13. Dear Diary

Date: 24 March  
  
'Dear Diary,  
  
For the past few days, I came out from my shell. Although I lost contact with most of my classmates for a few years now, I am still able to interact with them. They even treated me as if I had never gone.  
  
However, I am not that pleased with myself that I put Tomoyo a lot of trouble when I was 'away'. Takashi always mentioned that Tomoyo was always at the receiving end of my insults and mood swings. I didn't expect it to be that way. I never wanted to hurt her like this.  
  
I was comforted by the fact that she made it through and do not hold a grudge on me. Thank God for that. Now, I am so glad for her. She found a man that she can love. Eriol Hiiragisawa. Eriol-Kun had been showing her with care and love for the past two weeks since she accepted his love at the funfair.'  
  
Sakura grinned as she recalled Eriol gave Tomoyo a kiss. It was extremely kawaii.  
  
'Although I am happy for Tomoyo, I am still troubled. I haven't had courage to tell Syaoran what happened to me. I am not sure whether he will be able to accept what happened. I doubt Naruko did it on purpose. However, in his fit of anger robbed me the thing that we girls treasure.  
  
I have forgiven him. Sadly, I cannot say I will forget what he did. That is why I am still hiding behind her. The darker and tougher part of me, one that I am willing to give control to if I really want to disappear for good.  
  
Touya knows what happened now. Yue forced me to tell it in front of him. Well Onii-chan, I didn't regret telling you about it, even though I rather kept it as a secret. Now, I feel obliged to tell Oto-san. Somehow, I suspect he knows what is going on. Thank You Oto-san, for being so understanding.  
  
Actually, I am just rambling on. What I want to write was that, soon, in a few days time, I will tell Syaoran about him, everything and me that made me who I am today. Even though I am trembling with fear and worried that he will stay away from me after that, I am not going to let fear run my life anymore! I want to get it done and over, and come to think about it. I think my chances of coming back to Syaoran's arms are almost 100%  
  
Whatever it is, wish me luck.  
  
God Bless  
  
Sakura.'  
  
Sakura stood up and closed her diary. That given her courage to face the daunting task that lies ahead. She is determined to win it. For Syaoran's, Touya's, Fujitaka, Tomoyo's and everyone who knows her. Most of all, it's for her own sake, her future lies in this particular meeting, and she had no intention to screw it up!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Date: 30 March  
  
'Dear Diary,  
  
This silly girl who wrote the previous entry no longer existed since yesterday. Not that I am glad that happened, in fact I am totally livid that she decided to shut herself out again. This time, for good!  
  
Not that it's the poor girl's fault. I wouldn't blame her, even it seems as the coward way out. I won't rub it in anymore. It is totally unfair for Sakura to receive this kind of treatment. Especially from Syaoran! I have to comment, he is a complete jerk!  
  
Let's see, what happened yesterday. After bitching around for few donkey days whether she should tell Syaoran, she had finally made up her mind. Blessed her. Anyway, she went to the classroom to search for Syaoran after school, since Eriol told her that Syaoran was there. When she reached the class, she was about to open the door when she heard shouting from the classroom.  
  
She didn't hear the content as all the words were muffled. When the door flew open, she saw a few boys walked out of the room, boys she couldn't recognize. When she entered the classroom, Syaoran's fist was against the wall. His knuckles were bleeding. She wanted to approach him, wanting to take care of his wounded hands. Unbelievable. She still didn't know what caused Syaoran to be furious.  
  
When Syaoran turned around, she saw fury, anger and worst of all, distrust as he glared at her. Whatever he said and did obviously terrified her. I felt her heart broken into pieces and she had no time to piece it up. She didn't want to make an effort to set time aside to piece it up. She allowed me to take over and told me after the stand-off, go to the toilet.  
  
When I entered the toilet. She came back for the last time and stared at herself in the mirror, wanting to see herself for the last time. With that, she willed her whole body to go limped. Obviously, she didn't have the guts to fight anymore. I finally took complete control over the body and before she went into deep sleep, she told me she didn't want to see anyone anymore. She also wanted me to tell Yue and the rest of them and tell them that she is sorry.  
  
So, well, here I am. Her evil twin is back, with vengeance!  
  
Sincerely, Sakura.  
  
P.S: Damned! She promised to go out with Tomoyo to try out clothing for her birthday. Silly girl! As much as I hate to, I don't want to disappoint her. I have to go. I hate shopping!!'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Questions, questions and more questions! Well then, bring them on together with the reviews. Enjoy and God Bless!  
  
To those who reviewed:  
  
maixwolfblossom: You mentioned the cliffhanger is strange. Frankly, I put it there for the sheer fun of getting people to carry on reading. I hope it didn't really ruin the story much. As for Sakura not realizing that it was a same place that the rape took place, well, let's assume that this whole funfair-cum-night market is a different location and different setting. The game that Naruko played was a different one too. Therefore, it doesn't really seem to strike to our forever blur Sakura that it is like history repeating itself. The only similarity was that a guy who loves her won a teddy bear for her. So, a lot of assumption and stuff that I never clear, so sorry! :D  
  
Yolie-Chan: I know its common for Sakura or someone else to get rape or tortured and what so ever, however, I hope that my story is still unique in it's own right. So, cheers! I am not offended, but just sad that the story doesn't seem original. Haha, ego bruised. But, yeah, I will live.  
  
Cheers! 


	14. Death threat

Sakura walked past Syaoran and Eriol after school ended.  
  
'Not even a happy birthday from the both of them.' Sakura snorted as she gave them the disapproving look. 'If Sakura was here, she will be just so heart broken.'  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura. Gone was her smiles and laughter. Well, that shouldn't be surprising since he spoken angry words that he regretted saying out. He didn't ask for the truth. He just started accusing her. Moron. Baka, and the list can just go on.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura. 'No good! Sakura is gone.'  
  
Eriol looked at Syaoran's exasperated face and Tomoyo's worried one. 'Okay! What the heck is going on?' He glanced at Sakura's figure walking out the class. Suddenly, he felt a dark aura.  
  
He scanned the classroom. It was gone now. He sighed. Maybe he imagined it, the dark aura that felt like Sakura's. Only that it was darker and more laden with heavy emotion.  
  
Sakura walked into the classroom again and went straight to Tomoyo's table. "I owe you a shopping trip. Where do you want to meet?"  
  
Tomoyo looked into her friend's eyes. The rage and abhorrence filled it once again. "I thought you are tired today?"  
  
"Nope. I owe you a shopping trip. I want to go back and change. I meet you at the penguin park in an hour time. How about that?"  
  
"Fine with me. However, Eriol and Syaoran were supposed to come along too. Haven't you forgotten?"  
  
"Oh yeah? Whatever. Meet us there then. If you want to go shopping." Sakura said cynically and walked off.  
  
Tomoyo looked worriedly at the guys. "Do you still want to go?"  
  
"Tomoyo. I will be coming along with you. How about you Li?" Eriol threw the ball to Syaoran's court.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, whatever!" Syaoran stood up and went out of the classroom. "Meet you at Penguin Park."  
  
Eriol watched him leave. Once he was gone, he turned his attention to Tomoyo. "What's wrong with Sakura? There is something really weird going on with her."  
  
"Eriol. It not something I can tell you on the spot. Don't worry of Sakura. She will be fine." Tomoyo lied through her teeth.  
  
"Don't lie Tomoyo. You always do when you refuse to make eye contact. Why can't you tell me?"  
  
"Why don't you just back off from Sakura and stop minding her. Syaoran can do that, not you!!!"  
  
"Why can't you tell me? Or you don't even know what happened to your own friend?"  
  
"Don't you dare judge me when you don't know anything."  
  
"Try me Tomoyo. I am plain worried for her."  
  
Tomoyo erupted. "You think I'm not? You think I don't care about her. You nut! I wish I could help her. She shut herself out, won't let me come close to her. How the world am I suppose to help her? You go figure. See you later at the Penguin Park. I have to go back."  
  
"I'll meet you at the shopping center. I'll give you a call. I have something to do before we meet up."  
  
"Fine, anything. Bye!" Tomoyo walked out with a huff, annoyed by Eriol's accusation. A tear rolled down her face. 'Sakura is gone. I have no idea when can I have her back again.'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Syaoran came out of his shower, changed into a polo t-shirt and jeans. He glanced at the clock. Fifteen minutes before the arranged meeting time. He stared outside of the window, watching the clouds gather and lightning flashed from afar. He recalled the day before, where he dished out the worst accusation and insult to Sakura. It pained him to recall how a few students he barely know turn his relationship with Sakura upside down.  
  
---Flashback---  
  
"So Syaoran, you think you nabbed Sakura's heart already eh?" Someone named Jack gloated.  
  
"Bug off! I didn't offend you in any way! Why on earth are you bugging me?"  
  
"Because you have every intention to take something that doesn't belong to you!" Tzusuki replied coolly.  
  
"What is it?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
"She belongs to no one!" Syaoran shouted.  
  
"She did. And still is. Naruko-san is still her boyfriend. Because, technically, he never broke up with her."  
  
"Since when does Sakura have a boyfriend?"  
  
"Three years ago you smart aleck!" Hori answered.  
  
"And from what I remembered, she was really fond of him. It won't be surprising if she slept with him." Jack rubbed salt into his wound.  
  
"No! Sakura won't do that." Syaoran started shouting, trying to deny that fact that was slowly taking root in his mind.  
  
"Then explained why she never broke up with him, even when he is at the other side of the Pacific Ocean? Obviously she is still very fond of him. And how can she still be fond of him. Of course, by sleeping with him."  
  
"NO! GET OUT! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!!!" Syaoran shook his head, even as he thought of Sakura's hesitant to commit herself to him after going out with her for the past two weeks, telling her time and time again that he hoped that she will be his girlfriend.  
  
"Sorry Li. I had to bring such tragic news. But since you have such a pretty face, I think it is easy for you to find someone new, better and more innocent. See you!" Jack laughed evilly and walked out of the door.  
  
Syaoran rammed his fist into the wall. He should register pain, as he saw blood oozing out of the wound. But his head was numbed, after hearing all the things that was just said.  
  
"Syaoran." He froze on the spot.  
  
"Syaoran, what's wrong?" When he did not reply, she approached him  
  
"Stop there!" He said sternly. She didn't listen and instead continued to walk towards him. "Stop Sakura!"  
  
"What's wrong Syaoran?"  
  
"Li, if you don't mind."  
  
Sakura froze, finally realizing the tension around them. She stared at his back. When he still didn't reply. She ran to him and shook him. "Why are you not answering me?"  
  
"Take your hands off me." He said coldly.  
  
Sakura was shocked at his demand. He never talked to her in that tone. Not in the tone that he used the first time she met him, with anger, bitterness and full of scorn. She willed her hands to drop.  
  
"Won't you tell me?"  
  
"You don't know? You need me to tell you your own secret? That's new."  
  
"What secret?" Sakura asked, bewildered.  
  
"Naruko? Familiar Sakura?" He smiled contemptuously as he felt Sakura stiffen behind him. He knew that Sakura's face had paled significantly, even though he didn't look at her. "Your lover boy, bed partner. I didn't expect you to be so willing." He continued gloating.  
  
"Since when did you believe in those groundless rumours?"  
  
He whirled around. "Bottom line, YOU GOT A BOYFRIEND SAKURA! After telling me that you will think about my love for you."  
  
"Freak! Syaoran,"  
  
"Li Sakura, Li. I am known as Li. Only my love ones can call me Syaoran."  
  
He saw her taking in a deep breath. For a moment, he thought that she was going to cry.  
  
"Alright Li." Sakura continued in a distant voice. "You never reply my letters and you want me to remain single and available."  
  
"I was moving Sakura. I never received your letters."  
  
"Heck! You could have written to me. You didn't! You never told me after that that you still cared for me."  
  
"I was busy." Syaoran mumbled under his breath.  
  
"BULLSHIT!!! BUSY FOR FIVE LONG MISERABLE YEARS! AND YOU NEVER WROTE A DAMN LETTER AND SAY THAT YOU STILL CARE. HOW THE HACK DO I KNOW THAT YOU STILL LOVE ME. FOR ALL I KNOW, YOU COULD HAVE PATCHED UP WITH MEILING!!!"  
  
Syaoran never saw Sakura this angry before. He wanted to comfort her, to reassure her that he never thought of getting Meiling to be his girlfriend. But the things that he just heard from Naruko's friend was disturbing enough to make him green with jealousy.  
  
"I was busy. Anyway, what I heard was that Naruko was interested in you so much that he persevered for months before you gave in. After that, they heard that you were so head and heels over him."  
  
"You freak! I needed to know that I was still loved! I was fourteen for goodness sake. I needed to know that someone loves me for Sakura and I know darn well at that time it will not be you because you never told me how were you! He showered love on me. I couldn't resist!"  
  
Syaoran's heart broke when he realized how badly she needed those letters from him. However, he continued his attack. "You couldn't resist his charms then, that you have to sleep with him! Didn't you?"  
  
Sakura took a step back. "No! I didn't" She shook her head. "Those guys told you." She looked at the ground. "I thought he forgotten about the incident already. He didn't tell anyone did he? How could he? His memory was removed." She muttered.  
  
"You did. You lied! You slept with him alright." Syaoran said softly and looked at her in the eyes.  
  
Sakura saw the look in his eyes and panicked. "No Syaoran. Not you too. Don't please!"  
  
Her pleas fell on deaf ears as he pushed her onto the wall and trapped her between the wall and his body. "There is only one way to find out." He stared at her. "Let's see whether you are still a virgin."  
  
"No Syaoran!" Sakura screamed as he muffled her cries by covering her mouth with his. She used her fist and pounded on his chest, only to have her wrist gripped by one of Syaoran's hand. The other one roamed around her body, violating her the way Naruko once did.  
  
Sakura couldn't fight anymore. Not when she received the same treatment from Syaoran, the one who swore to love and cherish her for the rest of his life. All her energy drained off as she grew limped in his arms.  
  
When Syaoran suddenly realized what he was doing, he backed away. "Damn Sakura! I'm sorry." He looked at her, seeing her emerald eyes dulled and lifeless. "Sakura! I am sorry. Shit! I'm such a bastard. I am so sorry." He cuddled her, hoping that it will soothe her hurt away.  
  
"No harm done. After all, you said that I had a bed partner. This should be normal for me then." Sakura said, in a flat voice. "Yeah, I did do it with him." She stared into Syaoran's shocked eyes. "You got a problem? It's true. Are you happy that it's true?"  
  
Syaoran couldn't understand the sudden change in her. "Get out! I don't want to see you."  
  
"Good! Sakura doesn't want to see you either." With that, she walked out.  
  
---End of Flashback---  
  
'Sakura don't want to see me. I thought she was Sakura. Why did she refer to herself as if she is a third person? The only reason is because she isn't Sakura. But it doesn't make sense. She is Sakura. What's wrong with that phrase? It bugs me.'  
  
The handphone rang, breaking through his chains of thoughts. "Hello? Li speaking."  
  
"Are you getting your sorry ass over here? You are late!"  
  
"Coming Sakura. Wait for another five minutes. I will be there."  
  
"Five precious minutes wasted on a jerk like you. How annoying!" Sakura ended the phone call.  
  
'She has definitely changed.' Syaoran thought as he rushed down the stairs. 'I have to figure out.' He went to the living room to get the present for Sakura. 'I have to apologize to her. For the sake of our future.'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey Yukito!" Eriol called out as he chased to catch up with him.  
  
"Eriol-kun. It has been a long time since I saw you." Yukito greeted.  
  
"Yeah, it is great to see you again!" Eriol smiled. Actually, he waited for him for a long time. He wanted to ask him something important.  
  
"So, I heard you and Tomoyo are going out." Yukito stated, seeing Eriol nodded, he continued. "Congrats on it. Both of you will make a great couple."  
  
"Thanks. I am just blessed though." Eriol agreed. He adjusted his spectacles and bid his time to ask the question. "So, how you noticed something different in Sakura recently?"  
  
"Well, she is behaving normally, smiling around and being her usual self." Yukito answered carefully. "Why?"  
  
"Oh. Because today, she seems to be in a bad mood, quite strange as today is her birthday. Do you have any idea what happened?"  
  
"Well, maybe it is your imagination." Yukito briskly said, trying to close the topic.  
  
"I see. I doubt so. She seems to remind me of the time we first met when we came back after five years." Eriol cast Yukito a sly look. "By any chance will Yue know?"  
  
"He doesn't!" Yukito replied a little too quickly.  
  
"Is that so? Well then. Then I have to find out myself." Eriol started walking away when Yukito asked.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Well, for the starters, I will allow Syaoran to die."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Thanks for your reviews. Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. I am trying my best not to make it as gross as possible. So, bear with me. Maixwolfblossom, it's rather bad, but hey! I can't tell you what the ending will be right? If not, it will ruin the fun! HeHe... Chill it. You will know soon. Try to hold out longer. Yeah! Take care and God Bless! Cheers! 


	15. Explainations

"Is that so? Well then. Then I have to find out myself." Eriol started walking away when Yukito asked.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Well, for the starters, I will allow Syaoran to die."  
  
"NO! You have no right to take his life away!" Yukito changed into Yue immediately after he heard the threat. "Don't take him away! Sakura will die with a broken heart. That happened when he never wrote to her. Don't do it, if you care for Sakura."  
  
"Oh, now I see. So, am I right to say that Sakura is who she is today because of my cute little descendent?"  
  
"No. It is something worse that I am forbidden to tell except to Tomoyo and Touya."  
  
"Yue, are you sure nothing happened to her yesterday?" Eriol eyed on him suspiciously.  
  
"All I know was that she was her usual self yesterday." Yue lied, not wanting to reveal any information about her meeting with Syaoran.  
  
"Never mind then. Since you refuse to tell me, I guess Syaoran will just have to pay the price for his foolishness."  
  
"Clow Reed!" Yue called out as Eriol started walking away again. When he turned around, Yue continued, struggling to get the words out. "Don't do this to Mistress. Please." He searched for the right words to say, " Please, I beg you. Don't give her this kind of birthday present."  
  
Eriol was moved by Yue's pled. This mighty being that he created was begging for Sakura's sake. "Don't worry. I won't do anything that will make Sakura cry. Trust me."  
  
"But you still will carry out your plan, Clow Reed. You won't change your mind that easily."  
  
"Sakura, no doubt will go through pain and sadness. But it is for her own good."  
  
"Just don't let Syaoran die!" Yue implored, only to receive a sly smile from Eriol and watched him walked away for the third time.  
  
"Mistress! What did I do?" Yue cried out, letting out his anger. It finally registered to him that he just lost his mistress, and it's his fault. "If only I didn't teach her how to switch personalities. Perhaps I might still have Sakura and her sunshine personality. If only, if only. . ."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"What the world is taking him so long?" Tomoyo asked Sakura, after waiting for three mintues. "He is usually punctual."  
  
"Tomoyo dear, what's the freaking handphone for?" Sakura gave her a 'God help her' look and flipped open her handphone. "Tomoyo?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What is Li's handphone number?"  
  
"Oh you don't know?" Tomoyo lifted up her eyebrow.  
  
"I deleted his phone number." Sakura didn't offer more information. Tomoyo sighed and rattled off his number, while Sakura waited for the call to be connected, Tomoyo started wondering what caused the sudden changed in Sakura. One moment she was excited to see Li. Now, she was addressing him as Li instead of Syaoran.  
  
"Are you getting your sorry ass over here? You are late!" Sakura yelled into the phone at the volume that made Tomoyo cringed. She saw Sakura rolling her eyes and shook her head.  
  
"Three precious minutes wasted on a jerk like you. How annoying!" Sakura snapped and ended the phone call.  
  
"Hey girl! Why are you so pissed with him?" Tomoyo questioned.  
  
"He? He deserved to be treated this way."  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"Want to know?" Sakura smiled mockingly. When she saw Tomoyo nodding, she retold the story that she told Touya and Fujitaka.  
  
When she was done, Tomoyo just stood there, shell shocked at the way Syaoran treated the innocent wounded Sakura who was struggling to be accept herself. Ultimately, she lost after Syaoran shot her down like a bird.  
  
"Have you told Fujitaka and Touya?"  
  
Sakura nodded. She recalled the scene in the living room a day ago, when she figured out that the real Sakura the two men had loved was really gone. It was about time she told them what happened, and braced for the worst.  
  
--- Flashback---  
  
"Onii-chan, Oto-san, there is something you need to know." Sakura caught their attention after dinner.  
  
"What is it?" Touya asked, studying her so intensely that made her squirm. She looked at the two men, wondering how to phrase it to the two people who loved Sakura the most.  
  
"It is better if we talked about it in the living room."  
  
"No, say it now." Touya demanded, wanting to get it done and over with. 'Something was wrong with her. This is not Kaijuu.'  
  
"Well then. If this is how you want to receive it, so be it." Sakura took a deep breath. "Sakura isn't here anymore."  
  
Touya let out a string of curses and shook his head. "What did you do to her? I want Sakura back. I want my Kaijuu back!" Touya lashed out, taking a step towards her, but was restrained by Fujitaka.  
  
"How did this happen?" He asked in a calmed manner.  
  
Sakura told everything, only omitting Yue out of the story. When she was done, Fujitaka shook his head and questioned. "Why didn't she tell me or anyone of us? She kept it a secret for two years now. And now, she is gone." His eyes were filled with hurt and anguish. His beloved Sakura, was gone. 'I have failed Nadeshiko. I lost our Cherry Blossom. Forgive me.'  
  
"I told Tomoyo." Sakura couldn't help but snapped back. She couldn't handle the heartbreaking atmosphere. The tears and sadness made her uncomfortable  
  
"Now now, don't be mad with us. I know it seems to be her fault or even yours." Fujitaka started explaining. "However, it is our fault,"  
  
"NO! IT'S LI SYAORAN'S FAULT. HE STOLE MY BABY SISTER AWAY FROM ME!" Touya shouted. "I WARNED HIM. I WARNED HIM NOT TO HURT HER! HE DID. HE DID JUST THAT!"  
  
"Hush now Touya. It's no use to push blames and point fingers. We just have to accept the situation and carry on." Fujitaka turned his attention to Sakura. "Now, we are now left with you."  
  
"Yeah, big deal. Live with it."  
  
"I know. But it is kind of strange to call you Sakura, when she is another person all together. Don't you think so?"  
  
Sakura nodded, not knowing in what direction was this conversation turning into.  
  
"So, how about renaming you then. Ying Fa? What do you think of that?"  
  
"Ying Fa." She said the name, testing it to see whether it suits her. " Sounds less feminine than Sakura. Not bad."  
  
"So, we lost Sakura, but we gotten Ying Fa. It's not that bad." Fujitaka gave a heartbreaking smile. "We gotten Ying Fa Touya. Don't cry."  
  
"Who says I am crying?" Touya sniffed. Losing his sister seemed to be the end of the world. He lost Sakura and no one can replace it. But then, he could just try to love Ying Fa like how he does for Sakura. "Hey Kaiiju!"  
  
"Quit calling me kaiiju you moron!" Ying Fa snapped back.  
  
"Right, and life goes on." Touya paused. "Kaiiju!"  
  
--- End Flashback---  
  
"So they are accepting it?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yes, they are. But frankly, for a mean bitch like me, I am for once very sympathetic for them. They are great people. Why didn't Sakura tell them?"  
  
"She doesn't even accept herself after Naruko. All she wanted was to escape reality and never see anyone." Tomoyo sighed. "Sakura?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You rather me call you Ying Fa or Sakura?"  
  
"Sakura. I will be only known as Ying Fa to the Kinomoto."  
  
"Alright." Tomoyo was upset that she wasn't considered as part of her family, but didn't share her feelings. "Can I ask you something else?"  
  
"Yeah what? Tomoyo you are just beating around the bush. Out with it!"  
  
"Well, I, I just don't know how to phrase it."  
  
"Spit it out. If not I will just ignore you!" Sakura said meanly.  
  
"Will, will I, I lose..."  
  
"Come on! Stop stuttering!"  
  
"WILL I LOSE A FRIEND?"  
  
Sakura just looked at her puzzled, not understanding the question.  
  
"Sakura is gone, for good. So, now that you are here." Tomoyo trailed off, letting silence taking over.  
  
The silence for unbearable, however, both parties did not know what to say.  
  
"No."  
  
"Nani? No?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"You won't lose a friend. You are not going to pay the price of Sakura's foolishness." She held out her hand to stop Tomoyo from starting to defend Sakura's decision. "What she did was cowardly, something that I don't approve. However, since it's her decision, I have no choice to respect it. Although I can never be as chirpy as her, I will still be your friend. Don't fret on that, and isn't that what I was doing for the past couple of years when she was away temporary?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled and gave Sakura a bear hug. "Quit it Tomoyo. Don't over do it!"  
  
"Alright." Tomoyo gave her a millon dollar smile. "Well, Ying Fa, Li is here. Let's go!"  
  
She let out a string of curses and stared at Syaoran as he approached. He looked good in the brown polo tee and cargo pants. It outlined his finely built body and boy does he have well toned muscles. As her eyes studied him, the man who broke Sakura's heart, his amber eyes did his fair share, evaluating her. His eyebrow twitched, as if questioning her. When she made eye contact, she stared at him, challenging him to voice out his feelings. When he did, his words were harshed. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ // ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hey ya! My editor who did some minor editing commented that this chapter is rather boring. So, I need reviews, whether you all feel the same. If yes, than please help me by telling me what you expect from this story. If not, just cheer me on. Thanks for all your reviews so far and keep them coming in. Yeah? However, I will most probably not be updating for a while coz my dear editor will be away for examinations. So, take care and whoever is having exams, take care and best of luck for them. Cheers! God Bless! 


	16. Confrontations

As her eyes studied him, the man who broke Sakura's heart, his amber eyes did his fair share, evaluating her. His eyebrow twitched, as if questioning her. When she made eye contact, she stared at him, challenging him to voice out his feelings. When he did, his words were harsh. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"  
  
Syaoran stared at her. She looked so evil. Her gaze bored into his eyes, with the 'I hate you' look. Her once shining emerald eyes were now dull and rebellious. Her lips twisted into a cynical smile. "Do you like what you see?"  
  
"Bloody hell NO!" Syaoran yelled. "Tomoyo! You shouldn't have bought this for her!"  
  
"Excuse me?" Tomoyo looked at him bewildered. "Since when was buying a wonderful, punk-like attire my fault?" She tossed her head at Sakura's direction. "Anyway, for your information. This is Ying Fa and I believe that this fashion style suit her just fine!"  
  
'No!' was all Syaoran could think as he studied her. The black polyester tube was partly hidden by the leather jacket of a similar colour. The mini skirt enhanced her long slim legs and the two inches high heels added on to her height. She wore a dangling silver earring that reached half of her neck. As he continued staring, she wore her sunshades, that hid her eyes from him, and yet, it added style and class. The only problem, the girl in front of him is no longer Sakura, but rather, Ying Fa.  
  
"Let's go Tomoyo. I think you will spend a long time in the shopping center won't you? Let's get moving." Ying Fa started pulling Tomoyo along.  
  
"Wait! How about Eriol?"  
  
"He will meet us at the shopping center. LI!!! Let's go!" Ying Fa gritted her teeth and started moving.  
  
Tomoyo shot him a helpless look and followed Ying Fa, leaving Syaoran perplexed and confused. 'This is so no good!'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
"Tomoyo dear, I finally found you." Eriol breathlessly caught up with them when they entered the shopping center.  
  
"Yeah. Whatever." Tomoyo said in a huffed and continued walking.  
  
"Hey!" Eriol chased up again and wrapped his hands around her waist, forcing Tomoyo to stop. He snuggled his face at the side of her face. "Miss me?"  
  
"Highly unlikely." Tomoyo answered irritably. The hurt from the earlier accusation had not subsided.  
  
"Tomoyo dear." Eriol kissed the side of her neck. "Don't be mad at me." He turned her around, so that he could look into her eyes that were filled with sadness. "I'm sorry. Sorry for saying things that I didn't mean. I was so worried for Sakura. But I was wrong to vent my anger on you."  
  
Tomoyo sighed and shook her head. "I understand. I was petty to be mad at you."  
  
"No, it was my fault. You still love me?" Eriol whispered as he inched closer to Tomoyo.  
  
"How could I not?" Tomoyo smiled and anticipated for the kiss.  
  
"TOMOYO! QUIT NECKING AND GET YOUR BUTT HERE!!!" Ying Fa shouted.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol jumped away from each other and blushed furiously. "Coming Ying Fa!" She shouted back, and was about to run off when Eriol grabbed her hand.  
  
"Ying Fa?" He asked, confused. "I thought that was Sakura."  
  
Tomoyo hesitated for a moment before replying. "Sakura no longer existed. Ying Fa has taken over Sakura."  
  
"What happened to her?" Eriol couldn't piece the information together.  
  
"Another time. I don't want to ruin the day for Ying Fa. It's her birthday. Remember?"  
  
"Yeah, I do." Eriol recalled Y ue's pled.  
  
--- Flashback---  
  
"Clow Reed!" Yue called out as Eriol started walking away again. When he turned around, Yue continued, struggling to get the words out. "Don't do this to Mistress. Please." He searched for the right words to say, " Please, I beg you. Don't give her this kind of birthday present."  
  
--- End Flashback---  
  
"Sorry Yue." He muttered under his breath as he watched the two girls walked away. "I have to do this for everyone's own good.  
  
"What do you have to do for everyone's own good?" Syaoran asked. Eriol was taken by surprise how silent Syaoran approached him, or was it that he was too absorbed in his thoughts not to notice him. Either way, he cannot tell Syaoran the truth.  
  
"Nothing. It just that I need to go get something for myself, yes, the CD I was eyeing on for weeks. I have enough money to buy it now. Want to come along?"  
  
"Hmm, no thanks. I need to talk to Sak... no; I need to talk to Ying Fa. Meet you at the fountain in three hours time."  
  
"Sure." Eriol smiled and adjusted his glasses. 'Just enough time to carry out my plans.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
"What a great trip today!" Tomoyo heaved in relief as she sat down at McDonalds. "My poor feet are aching!"  
  
"You are telling me your feet are aching!" Ying Fa rolled her eyes, tempted to strangle the girl in front of her. "I was the one trying out all your clothes that you gave me. And to my horror, you even bought $1000 worth of goods for me to carry around!"  
  
"Hey, that's nothing. Last time, Sakura and I could shop till $5000." Tomoyo brushed the comment aside. She was pleased with the shopping expedition. It kind of settled Ying Fa's wardrobe problem. The clothes although are not the type that a rebel like Ying Fa would prefer. However, it is suitable for Ying Fa's as well as Sakura's taste. Tomoyo was still hoping by miracle that Sakura would come back. In any case, she made the best out of the situation and was glad to find out that Ying Fa was not a bad shopping buddy after all.  
  
"Tomoyo! Stop daydreaming! Eriol is here to talk to you." Sakura snapped her fingers in front of her face to catch her attention. "I will be going to the music store to see what better CDs I can get for myself instead of listening to Britney Spears and Hillary Duff every single minute!"  
  
Eriol watched Ying Fa walked off, pleased with her decision. He needed Tomoyo's approval of what he intended to do to Syaoran. Although he thought that it's a good plan, it is not worth receiving her wrath when she finds out, not after the things that he said to Tomoyo greatly upset her. What he didn't expect was what Tomoyo said after he finished sharing with her his plan.  
  
"You know, it reminds me of her dream that she had last time."  
  
"What dream?" Eriol panicked  
  
Tomoyo related the whole dream and shivers ran down his spine. 'That was what I am going to do!' He shook his head. There was no way she can predict such events, when he only conjured with it only a few hours ago, unless he had underestimated her magic ability. However, he has ways and means to deal with this little setback.  
  
"What do you think?" Eriol asked.  
  
"I don't like it!" Tomoyo replied back.  
  
"If it brings back Sakura, will you approve it?"  
  
Tomoyo hesitated for a moment. This will ultimately cause pain to her friend, in the short run. If the plan pulls through, everyone will be at the receiving end.  
  
"If it brings Sakura back, then it is worth a shot."  
  
Eriol smiled and cupped her face in his hands. He gave her a piercing stare and leaned forward and lightly feathered kisses on her eyes, nose and finally capturing her mouth. 'What ever I said to you and memories of the dream will be forgotten and I will take control of your heart.' Eriol silently cast a spell on her before realizing the last part of the sentence. He cursed inwardly. He cannot imagine that the sense of possessiveness can take control of him at such a critical moment.  
  
"Eriol?" Tomoyo said absently mindedly when she realized that her sweetheart had stop kissing her.  
  
Eriol shook his head and glanced at her. He gave a reassuring smile and gave a kiss on her cheek. "Everything will be alright my love. Have faith in me." He glanced at the shopping bags. "I take this with me. I meet you at the main entrance. Go and find Ying Fa. I think we have to make our way home."  
  
Tomoyo nodded and started leaving. However, she bent down and nibbled Eriol's ear and whispered something to him that made him grinned with joy. When she was gone, he muttered back. "I love you too."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Syaoran cursed as he walked around the shopping center. First, he spent so much time finding Tomoyo and Ying Fa to discover that they were shopping for clothes in MNG. Much to his dismay, his efforts were wasted as Tomoyo refused to allow him to talk to her at all.  
  
"Tomoyo. Please, let me talk to her." Syaoran begged.  
  
"NO! Today is her birthday. I am not going to let you upset her!" Tomoyo fiercely bit back, like a tigress guarding her cubs.  
  
"A minute will do."  
  
"I won't even spare you one second!" Tomoyo lashed back.  
  
As much as he wanted to continue fighting, he knew how to bid his time. He will corner her later when the tigress is away. For now, he had to roam around the shopping center for another two hours. Without any choice, he decided to go to the arcade to kill time.  
  
As he sat down to start playing Guilty Gear X, he suddenly felt tension radiating from behind. A moment later, he realized he was in deep shit. Taking a deep breath, he faced a fuming man who was radiating his aura that he recognized so well.  
  
"Touya. What do you want to do to me?" Syaoran started at him coolly while his heart beat furiously.  
  
"Well, how about your life!" Touya lifted him up from his seat and slammed him on the wall.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
I have finally updated!!!!!!!!!!! Cheers! And then I might just go into hibernation again. ;) I know that you all had waited quite long for this chapter, but I was really piled up with loads of homework and other stuffs. So, sorry for keeping you all waiting and hope you all will enjoy the subsequent chapters. Thank you everyone for the reviews, they are much appreciated. Love each and everyone of it so far?  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy, what did you mean by your review? I couldn't understand what you were confused about. Fill me in if this chapter doesn't clarify your confusion  
  
Qleo-chan: I hate to disappoint you, but the past few chapters were one of the longest chapters I typed. So, if you find that short, well, I guess you might find some of my chapters extremely short. So, forgive me. :D 


	17. Talk with Syaoran

Touya scanned through the arcade. "Hey man! Who are you looking for?" Yukito asked.

"Gaki." Was all he said before he stormed towards the Guilty Gear X section and stood behind an auburn hair teenager. He saw him taking a deep before he faced him.

"What do you want?"

"Well, how about your life!" With that, he lifted him and slammed him against the wall.

"Touya! Cool down!" Yukito rushed to the pair and tried to pry his hands away from Syaoran but failed to do so. "TOUYA! YOU WILL KILL HIM!! CUT IT OUT!"

Touyas mind cleared and saw that Syaoran's face was pale. He loosens his grip and the younger man gasped for air. "Shit! What was that for?"

"Sakura!" Touya spat bitterly and watched the man squirmed like a rat in a trap. He heard him gasped again as his hands tightened his hold on the neck once again.

"Touya! For goodness sake! Let him go! I don't think Sakura will be pleased with you if you do this."

"She isn't here anymore."

"Attempt on his life won't bring her back either."

"I don't care. Syaoran has to die!"

Yukito was shocked at the similar thoughts that he shared with Eriol, and reminded him of Eriol's plan.

---Flashback---

"Well, for the starters, I will allow Syaoran to die." (Note: this is from chapter 15)

--- End Flashback---

"Come on Touya! Cool it. I doubt Ying Fa will want you to do this either. I believe she would want to this herself."

When Touya showed no signs of releasing Syaoran, Yukito shook his head and stood in between them. He held Touya's arm and passed chills through his hands, with the help of Yue's power and gently removed the immobilized hand away from Syaoran. However, he failed to intercept the other hand that flew behind and soundly smacked Syaorans jaw, causing him to lose his balance and fall.

Yukito had enough of such a brawl and used Yue's power to force Touya to sleep. As much as he understood Touya's need to vent out his anger, he doesn't approve such actions. He mentally apologized to Yue for using his powers once again. When Touya slumped onto the floor, he gently shifted him and allowed him to lean on the wall. When he finished his task, he turned his attention to Syaoran. "Gomen Li-san. Touya was upset about Sakura. He wasn't the same since she changed into Ying Fa."

Syaoran lifted his hands, stoping Yukitos flow of words. "Iie. It's not his fault that he directed his anger at me. After all, Sakura is in this present situation because of me." His face twisted in pain as he spoke, suffering from the hit he gotten from Touya.

"No, he has no right. Even Sakura should..."

"Iie! I told her something hurtful and you are all paying the price for it." Syaoran shook his head, trying to remain calm in front of Yukito. The man who swore to protect Sakura from being hurt by the one she loves. "Sakura became Ying Fa because of me. I let her down. Gomen Yukito-san." He bowed to him, showing how sorry he was.

Yukito however, did not notice the gesture. Instead, he bent forward and placed his hands on the swollen cheek. Syaoran flinched when they made skin contact. "Gomen. Li-san. This will be uncomfortable, just bare with it for a while."

Syaoran stood still and allowed Yukito heal him. When he removed his hands, Syaoran queried. "Yue allow you to do this?" He was glad that he could speak without difficulty.

"Well, he is sympathetic to our situation. In fact, you could say he is upset by it as well." Yukito gave Syaoran a smile. "Are you going to redeem yourself?"

"Is it possible?"

Yukito hesitated before replying. "Give it a shot."

"Yukito! What the hell did you do to me?" a voice shouted from behind.

"I just knocked you out cold. Don't you dare move! You are not going to start another fight again!" Yukito said sternly. He turned back to address to Syaoran, only to find him gone. "Smart guy." He muttered under his breath.

"Hey! Help me up. My whole body feels weak." Touya grabbed the extended hand offered by Yukito and stood up. "What a rotten friend you are!"

"Nope. I just saved your ass!"

"Where is that Gaki?" Touya growled when he couldn't spot him. He didn't have the chance to confront him, no thanks to Yukito's interference.

"Gone. Most probably searching for Ying Fa."

* * *

Syaoran walked into the music shop and went straight to the listening section (where selected CDs are there for your listening pleasure). Pleased to find Clay Aiken's CD there, he put on the headphone and listened to it.  
  
_There was a man, a lonely man  
  
who lost his love through his indifference  
  
a heart that cared, that went unshared  
_  
_until it died in his silence_

His mind started churning as he listened to the lyrics 'Loneliness. He never understood the feeling until he lost Sakura. Suddenly, he lost someone to love, and protect. All to his harsh words and indifference.'   
  
_And Solitaire's the only game in town  
  
and every road that takes him, takes him down  
  
and by himself, it's easy to pretend  
  
He'll never love again_

'A ghost in a shell, is that how he is supposed to feel? Unlikely. In fact, he felt like his heart had been pried out of his body and stomped onto the ground. The sense of lost overwhelmed his senses. SAKURA!!! WHERE ARE YOU?' he yelled mentally.  
  
_And keeping to himself he plays the game  
  
without her love it always ends the same  
  
while life goes on around him everywhere  
  
He's playing Solitaire_  
  
'Life is like a box of chocolate; you never know what are you going to get, a quote from Forest Gump. For him, life is now a piece of shit! Touya wants his hide, Tomoyo is mad at him and Eriol is acting all weird. What's wrong with this world??? What has he done wrong?'  
  
_Another day, a lonely day  
  
So much to say that goes unspoken  
  
and through the night, his sleepless nights  
  
His eyes are closed, his heart is broken_  
  
'Will he go mad feeling this? He just might. He cannot take this silence anymore. The cat and mouse game has to end! However, when will it end?'  
  
_And Solitaire's the only game in town  
  
And every road that takes him, takes him down  
  
And by himself it's easy to pretend  
  
She's coming back again_  
  
'Perhaps. Just perhaps, he will see Sakura back again, with her warm smile and outstretched arms, welcoming him back into her arms and into her life. He will surround her with his love and swear never to harm her again.'  
  
_And keeping to himself he plays the game  
  
Without her love it always ends the same  
  
While life goes on around him everywhere  
  
He's playing Solitaire  
  
A little hope, goes up in smoke  
  
Just how it goes, goes without saying  
  
Solitaire  
  
And by himself it's easy to pretend  
  
He'll never love again  
  
Ohhh  
_  
'Is that really possible?' Doubts started creeping into his mind. 'Is it possible to find Sakura again, and to redeem himself as what Yukito has suggested?' He shook his head. 'No! I mustn't be discouraged. I have to talk to her.'  
  
_And keeping to himself he plays the game  
  
Without her love it always ends the same  
  
While life goes on around him everywhere  
  
He's playing Solitaire  
  
Solitaire, solitaire_  
  
He felt a familiar aura in the shop. His attention turned to the girl who stood at the opposite side of the shop and listening to the music as well. From her jacket and mini-skirt, no doubt it was Ying Fa. 'Just in time! I want to talk to you!' Syaoran dreaded for the confrontation but at his sanity at sake, he needs to go head on with this madness. He made his way to the girl who captured his heart a long time ago.

* * *

SHIT! SOMEONE KILL ME! I am just so dead! I have another few more chapters to go before I am done. The irony of it is I don't really have time! I thank all those who submitted reviews all these while. But hey, can you do me a favour? Continue flooding your reviews in. I need all the encouragement I can get to carry on. :D Thanks! Happy studying to all and don't sweat! (Yeah right!)


	18. Dream come true

Syaoran made his way to the girl in front of him. 'Everything will be trashed out now!' He mentally thought to himself.  
  
He tapped her shoulder, anticipating the outburst from Ying Fa, only to see a pair of brown eyes staring back at him. He looked at her again, realizing his mistake. This isn't Sakura, or Ying Fa. He has mistaken someone else for her.  
  
"Yes?" The girl asked  
  
"Sorry. I thought you were someone else." Syaoran blushed deeply as the girl nodded and continued listening to her music.  
  
'Strange. I thought I sensed her. How did that happen if she wasn't in the shop?' Syaoran walked out of the music shop and banged into a lady.  
  
"Sorry! I am so sorry! Are you okay?" Syaoran apologized furiously.  
  
"It's okay Syaoran." The lady said. "Did you see Ying Fa?"  
  
"Tomoyo!" he heaved in relief. At least he didn't embarrassed himself again. "I didn't see her."  
  
"Where are they? I told her to meet me at the fountain at this time. Eriol too. However, when I reached there, none of them are there! Where are they?"  
  
"Let's go back to the fountain and wait for them. I'm sure they will be coming soon." Syaoran tried to distract himself from the events that happened in the past few hours. The hostile stare from Ying Fa, the confrontation with Touya and Yukito, and the mistaken identity, seemed to be making his life just topsy-turvy!  
  
Tomoyo nodded her head in agreement. 'I am going to get their necks when they come.'

* * *

Eriol stood at a secluded area in the shopping center, with his wand in his hands. 'Gomen Li-san. This is going to cause a lot of heartache. But I think this will make Sakura come to her senses.'

* * *

Syaoran followed Tomoyo as they made her way to the fountain. Suddenly, he felt his body weak and his powers being drained out of him. 'What is wrong with me?' He thought as he slumped onto the floor.  
  
Tomoyo heard a thump behind her and turned around. "SYAORAN!" She screamed as she saw him on the floor. She went by his side and checked for a pulse. Nothing. "QUICK! CALL 911!"  
  
"Tomoyo! Is that you?" Someone called out.  
  
"Eriol! Oh Eriol! Call for the ambulance. Syaoran has no pulse. Please, take care of him." She stood up. "I have to find Ying Fa." With that, she ran off.  
  
Eriol stared at the man on the floor and kneeled down. "I am so sorry. But this is the best for everyone. Bear with it." He touched his face, sending him into deep sleep.

* * *

"Thank God! I found you! Sakura, I want to see Sakura." A hysterical voice pierced through her thoughts.  
  
She turned around and stared at Tomoyo. "What do you want her for? She has already shut herself out. You cannot see her already."  
  
"Please, she has too. It's for her sake. Please, find some way to wake her up." Tomoyo pled.  
  
She was so tempted to decline. However, she looked at Tomoyo looking at her, imploring her time and time again to wake Sakura up. She took a deep breath. "I will try. No promises."  
  
Tomoyo nodded her head as Ying Fa closed her eyes.  
  
'Wake up. Tomoyo wants to see you.'  
  
_'No, I don't want to see anyone anymore.'_  
  
'It's happening like the dream, the dream that we both had, at different point of our life. It's really important, you have to wake up and face it.' (note: please look back at the previous chapters if you are unaware of the dream they are talking about)  
  
_'What dream? I don't know any stupid dream. I don't want to see Tomoyo. I don't want to see Syaoran's eyes looking accusingly at me. The hurt in his eyes and angry words, all these that I do not wish to hear. I don't want to face it anymore.'  
_  
'Coward!'  
  
_'I am not a coward!'  
_  
'Then why don't you come out now? Tomoyo is worried about you. Yet you shut her out. Syaoran wanted to meet you, but you didn't want to listen to his explanation. Instead you closed yourself up, and let me handle the sadness, tears and begging from him.'  
  
_'He begged. That's the first.'_  
  
'This is not funny. Bottom line, I am not going to handle Tomoyo's tears. I saw her cried the other time in the bedroom. I don't want to handle them again.'  
  
_'No, I don't want to go out.'  
_  
'What if I tell you that if you don't come out, you are going to lose something that you love dearly?'  
  
_'There is nothing that I can lose.'_  
  
'Oh, so now you are not only a coward, but a liar as well.'  
  
_'I AM NOT A COWARD! NEITHER AM I A LIAR.'_  
  
'Prove it.'  
  
_'FINE, I COMING OUT!'_  
  
Ying Fa smiled and opened her eyes. She looked at the crowd and then looked at Tomoyo. "You can't expect me to change here do you?"  
  
"No one will notice. Quick, she needs to know. It's really urgent."  
  
'Funny how none of them remembered the dream.' Sakura stared at Tomoyo before allowing the white light to consume her. When she opened her eyes once more, she noticed that Tomoyo's eyes were red and had a panicked look on her face.  
  
"Tomoyo. What's wrong? Did something happen to Eriol?"  
  
"Is it you Sakura?" Tomoyo took her by her shoulder and studied her. "Thank God you are back. There is something really bad happened."  
  
"What is it? Eriol?"  
  
"No! No! Not Eriol. He is there." Tomoyo pointed into the crowd. "He is there, there! Not good, he won't make it!" Tomoyo started being hysterical, saying phrases that doesn't make sense.  
  
"Tomoyo! Cool down. Who is not good? Eriol is not feeling well? What do you mean he won't make it?"  
  
"Eriol is upset. Really upset. Saying something about him being stupid to do it. I don't know what he meant. But he won't make it. Paramedics are there, helping, saying blood pressure too low. He is there, not moving, no signs of life."  
  
"WHO THE WORLD ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Sakura started yelling, unable to get through her friend's hysterical.  
  
"Li, he loves you a lot. He just didn't say it. I didn't expect him to go without trying. Li, why are you so foolish. Eriol said you would be all right, after what Sakura said. But now, you are gone." Tomoyo started muttering to herself. She looked at Sakura and then wailed. "Li is there. I didn't expect him to die now. You shouldn't be too harsh on him Sakura. See, Li is dying, and there is nothing we can do." She suddenly calmed down and gave Sakura a look. "You shouldn't have rejected him. It hurt him pretty bad. Not to mention that the words that you made her said to him was especially hurtful.  
  
Once Sakura registered what she was trying to say, she instantaneously rushed into the crowd and slowly inching her way in, until she reached the front. There she saw Syaoran's unresponsive body. Seeing him there, lying there lifelessly made her wanted to cry.  
  
"Quick, we are losing him." A paramedic said.  
  
"No. Don't die! I haven't told you how much I love you." Sakura couldn't help but cry out.  
  
"He won't die, he is just waiting for you to tell him." Eriol came from behind and whispered to her.  
  
"Eriol, he cannot die."  
  
"Let him see you as who you are Sakura, and he will live." Eriol said, "Trust me."  
  
"Will he? Will he really accept me? He looked at me as if I was tainted and filthy. I don't think he will accept me."  
  
Eriol looked at her. "Concentrate on him. Try and talk to him. I believe for once, maybe, just maybe he will listen you and continue living."  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran and shook her head. "I don't dare to tell you who I am but if you survive, I will. Don't die. Please I beg you."  
  
"Don't die on me! Don't die. I love you!" Sakura yelled at the figure on the floor that was surrounded by paramedics.  
  
The figure did not move, but the only sign that showed that he did not hear her was that the sudden shout from one of the people in uniform. "Oh no...We are losing him."  
  
'No! I cannot lose him! I cannot let him go without knowing how much I love him. I want him to know he had always brightened up my day with his silly smiles and nonsensical jokes.' Sakura sank down to her knees and cried out.  
  
"I love you. Don't die on me."  
  
_'Sakura, do you want me to see whether I can invade his mind?'_  
  
'Can you?'  
  
_'If you focus hard enough, I might be able to breach it.'_  
  
'What will you tell him then?'  
  
_'Why of course, that you love him so much that if he survives, you will tell him everything.'_  
  
'Is it possible?'  
  
_'It's worth a shot. Let me try, and for once bring happiness to someone.'  
_  
'All right then, let's do it.'

* * *

Syaoran felt that he was floating in mid air. He sat up and to his horror that was actually what he was doing. Or is it?  
  
'Syaoran. Can you hear me?'  
  
"Who are you?" Syaoran shouted, alarmed when he heard the familiar voice, a voice that unbelievably sounds like Sakura.  
  
'You silly, of course it's Sakura. Just that this is who you called her evil twin sister talking.'  
  
"What's your problem? Why am I here, in this darkness? The last time I had this was when I was consumed by darkness during a grade 5 school play." Syaoran smiled at the memory. It was when Sakura captured the dark and light card, the same cards that helped her defeat Eriol.  
  
'Well, let me bring you up to date. The last time I saw you through Sakura's eyes, you were lying in the middle of the shopping center, with paramedics around you trying to keep you alive.'  
  
Syaoran shook his head in disbelief, before realizing what happened. How he felt his power drained off and as the result collapsed.  
  
'Let's get this straight mister. As much as I hate your guts, I have to help Sakura tell you something important. Sakura loves you a lot. She is crying right now, each time she cries out your name and you don't even show any signs of recovering.'  
  
"How the hack did you invade my mind?" Syaoran shouted.  
  
'Telepathy.'  
  
When Syaoran waited for her to elaborate, she decided to get to the point. 'Look, she loves you a lot. Get your ass back to this world and you will know why I have always been talking to you since your return to Japan.'  
  
"So there was something wrong with her eh?"  
  
'Stop thinking and come back.' When Syaoran's face filled with doubt, she sighed. 'She had a bad experience and as the result she shut herself out of the world. After you came back, she started coming out more often. Now, she is willing to tell you the story how I came about.'  
  
"Is that it? Is that all you are going to tell me?" Syaoran vented his frustration.  
  
'Quit complaining! Sakura is crying because of you! Do you want her to continue being sad?'  
  
The question struck home. There was no way he could bear to see his pretty Cherry Blossom cry because of him. "All right. Now scram and tell her I will be coming back and fighting to live."  
  
'Okay, and tell you something, there is nothing wrong with you seriously. Once you want to live, you will be all right.'  
  
"Scram!" Syaoran shouted and started his uphill task of living for the sake of his Sakura.

* * *

Eriol tried his best to comfort Sakura while he watched for signs of Syaoran recovering. Suddenly, he saw this gray aura approaching him. It entered Sakura and for a moment, Sakura stopped sobbing and stood still, as if she was listening to something.  
  
"He will be alright." Sakura said between sobs as she dried her tears.  
  
As soon as she said that, the paramedics shouted. "His condition stabilized, quick, load him up the ambulance."  
  
"How do you know?" Eriol asked, a little puzzled by the events that unfolded before his eyes.  
  
"Don't ask. Quick, let's go to the hospital. I need to tell Syaoran and you something that you all should know all this while."

* * *

Hey! Thanks for waiting! I know it took quite some time to get this posted. Well... bring in the reviews. And for those who commented the chapters are too short, gomen, I cannot write anything as long as 2000 words! So, continue reviewing and take care! 


	19. The Past part 2

"Quick! Syaoran is waking up!" He heard someone screamed out as he tried to open his eyes. He flinched as the curtains are drawn, allowing sunlight to enter the room. Slowly, he looked around. Eriol standing in front of him, with a mischievous grin and Tomoyo staying next to his side, hands wrapped around him.  
  
"Welcome back, my cute little descendent."  
  
"Shut up Eriol!" He rasped, not really in the mood to take his jokes.  
  
"Now, Eriol, you shouldn't tease a sick person like him." Tomoyo smiled. It was great to see Syaoran awake. Sakura waited for three days for this moment, and hoped that everything will be properly trashed out before the sun set.  
  
"Alright dear." Eriol said meekly and planted a kiss on her forehead, making Syaoran uncomfortable with the open affections between his two friends. He tried moving his legs, and had a satisfied grin. At least he could still move, even as his head felt heavy.  
  
"Tomoyo! What did you just screamed?" Sakura came into the room, with two cups of steaming coffee. She glanced at the two of them staring at the bed and gave a shriek. She quickly placed the cups onto the table and flew by his side.  
  
"Syaoran! You are awake!!" She exclaimed as she threw her hands around him. "I miss you so much!"  
  
"Excuse me miss. I know you are really excited to see that he regain consciousness. However, I would like to inform you to stay away from Mr Li as we don't really know what's his condition now." A nurse coolly said as she approached the patient.  
  
Sakura blushed and nodded, wanting to move away when Syaoran tightened his grip on her arms. "Excuse me. My girlfriend is overjoyed to see me awake. I wish you didn't have to comment on her way she showed affection for me." Syaoran said icily, causing the nurse's hair on her arm to stand.  
  
"I am sorry Li-san. However, I need to check on you and she is blocking my way." The nurse replied, mentally furious with a dress down by a teenager.  
  
"The left side of my bed is not blocked by anyone. You can go over to that side. For me, I don't want Sakura to leave me." Syaoran shook his head and closed his eyes.  
  
Sakura brimmed with joy as she heard how glad Syaoran was to see her. She was so worried to see him, and see his eyes being judgmental. However, she saw love and pride in his eyes. She smiled at the thought and snuggled closer to him once the nurse finished the check-up.  
  
"You are alright now Li-san. I think you will be discharged soon." The nurse reported and left the room, not wanting to see two lovebirds on the bed any longer.  
  
Moments passed as the two of them enjoyed being together. They didn't move and stayed at that position till Eriol cleared his throat. "Sakura. What happened three days ago??"  
  
Tomoyo nudged him, furious that he had to spoil the reunion. He looked at her and shrugged. He was frustrated by the fact that he was clueless regarding what happened at the shopping center. Although he engineered the reunion that they had, he didn't like the fact that he was still in the dark. Yue and Tomoyo refuse to tell him anything while Sakura told him to wait till Syaoran wakes up before she will tell him the story. He was too impatient and refuse to wait a minute longer.  
  
"So?" He tilted his head and adjusted his spectacles. Sakura stared at him as though he just grew horns and laughed. "Oh, come one Eriol. You waited for three days. I am sure you can wait for another three hours before I tell the story." She winked and laughed again as she saw Eriol's eyes filled with frustration.  
  
"Do you want to share it Sakura?"  
  
"Eh? Why did you ask?" Sakura turned her attention to Syaoran, shocked by his question. Didn't he want to know what happened to her?  
  
"If it puts you thru so much heartache, I rather not know about it." Syaoran replied. "I don't wish for you to go through the pain of relating it to me, and Eriol." He smiled, aware of Eriol's annoyance.  
  
"No." Sakura shook her head. "I need to tell you. So that, I know," she paused, "know... know that, you will still accept me... for... who I am."  
  
"Sakura." Syaoran struggled to sit up as Sakura leaned back and sighed. "Sakura?"  
  
"I am fine Syaoran." She took in a deep breath. "This what happened when you went away five years ago..."  
  
---Flashback---  
  
"Sakura? Why are you crying?" Touya asked her, when he spotted her at her bed, sobbing a few months after Syaoran left.  
  
"Nothing." Sakura shook her head as she prayed that her brother would just leave her alone.  
  
"Bullshit sister. You better tell me." Touya frowned when Sakura refused to tell him. "Fine! This is just great!! You win! I am calling Yukito over then he will knock some sense into you."  
  
"NO ONI-CHAN!!!" She yelled out. However her pleads fell onto deaf ear. Soon, Yukito came into the room and find her in the same position, on her bed crying.  
  
"Sakura." Yukito only whispered before Sakura got up and ran to him, sobbing. "Yukito. Syaoran haven't replied any of my letters. I don't know why."  
  
"Sakura-chan." He smiled forlornly. He petted her head as she continued weeping away, trying to relief her hurt, sadness and sense of loss. Everyday, he was consciously aware that Sakura's heart began to yearn for Syaoran's love. However, no one, not even Eriol, knows why Syaoran haven't been replying any of the letters. Sadly, Sakura was the one who was suffering the most.  
  
"Yukito. Why is he doing this to me?"  
  
"Perhaps he hasn't received any of the letters?"  
  
"Ten letters! I sent him TEN LETTERS!" She shook her head, not buying the explanation. 'Syaoran, why are you not writing to me?'  
  
"Don't worry Sakura. He hasn't forgotten you. You can trust me on that." Yukito tried his best to comfort her. However, deep in his heart, he somehow felt that Sakura will one day be too sad because Syaoran that she will ultimately try to forget him."  
  
Sakura waited, to what seems forever, for Syaoran's letter. Everyday, she will run to the letterbox when the mailman arrived. Each day, she was disappointed. Her family was extremely worried, to the extent that Touya told his father. "One day, when I see that Gaki, I will kill him."  
  
"Now Touya." Fujitaka shook his head. "Don't worry. I figure that Sakura will be alright. She just have to figure out everything by herself."  
  
Touya stared at him in disbelief. "Father?"  
  
"She needs to learn how to deal with disappointments." Touya just looked at him, and nodded his head. He looked at Sakura standing at the post box, with her shoulders slumped. His fist tightened. "I will definitely kill you! Gaki!"  
  
After two years without any news from Syaoran, Sakura grew gloomy about the love that Syaoran professed at a tender age of ten. Although she thought that their love would remain steadfast, her head somehow encourage her to find someone new. Fujitaka haven't heard from Aunty Yelan during that same period of time. Eriol, too had no idea where Syaoran was.  
  
"Sakura! Stop day dreaming gal!" Tomoy broke through her thoughts.  
  
"What's up with you today?" She laughed and turned away from the window. She stared at the blackboard, wondering what is making Tomoyo jumping around like an excited dog.  
  
"There is a cute guy that is in the school." Tomoyo laughed. "He is just so KAWAII!!!!"  
  
"Tomoyo." Sakura sweat dropped. "If I recalled last time, you found Eriol cute as well."  
  
Tomoyo stopped jumping around and stared at her. "Yeah? That was two years ago dear. He must have grown ugly and whatsoever not! Anyway, regarding this guy. He is just adorable."  
  
"Tell me about it." Sakura remarked, looking through her novel, hoping that her friend could hear that she was, however, not interested in guys. Not after Syaoran leaving a space in her heart after he left. 'I haven't receive a single letter from him. What happened to him?"  
  
"Sakura! Are you listening??" Tomoyo once again interrupted her thoughts. "Did you hear that he looks like the Brad Pitt?"  
  
"Yeah yeah." She nodded, only to earn a whack on her head. "HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR???" She exclaimed, rubbing her head.  
  
"Silly gal! I said he looks like Josh Hartnett. Not Brad Pitt! He has this boyish look and puppy eyes. He could make you beg!" Tomoyo croon.  
  
"Big deal." Sakura shook her head. "No one can beat Josh Hartnett." She paused for a moment. "And Syaoran." She added softly.  
  
"Quit it gal! Stop acting like a mournful puppy who lost its plaything. It's downright PATHETIC!" Tomoyo placed her hands on her hips. "You know, there are thousand other better fishes in this big blue sea. You can get another guy. There are so many of them crazy over you."  
  
"You mean Takashi?" Sakura looked at her classmate and snorted. "Come on. As much as you hate to admit, this place ain't really an ideal place for finding your Tall Dark and Handsome kind of guy you know?"  
  
Tomoyo kneeled next to her desk and rested her chin on it. "Yeah. You can say that." She stayed at that position for a while, pondering how on earth to get Sakura to forget that good for nothing Syaoran. "HEY!!! THERE HE IS!!!" Tomoyo suddenly jumped up and ran to the window. "There is the Prince Charming I was talking about! Take a look."  
  
Sakura was surprised by the sudden change in Tomoyo's mood that she turned to see what made Tomoyo screaming like a mad gal. As soon as she spotted the main attraction, she gasped.

* * *

Hey!!! Sorry for the long update. I have so much things to do, and yet so little time. I don't know how you guys feel about this chapter. This was meant to be an introduction to how Sakura started drawing back and ultimately becoming Ying Fa. So, you all can do me a favour by asking anything regarding that particular transformation, and I will answer it in subsequent chapters. I know it seems kind of odd. So, I need reviews to help me out, so I can continue the story. Sorry if the chapters are too short... ;)  
  
P.S: I know the father seems rather indifferent. However, it's because of his indifference that force Touya not to act rashly against Syaoran. Actually fact, the father is also very concern regarding Sakura's welfare. :D 


	20. The Past part 3

A/N: This story is a continuation of the flashback...

"Sakura?" Tomoyo looked at her. "SAKURA!!" She yelled as her friend ran out of the room and rushed to the entrance of the school. In front of Sakura stood a handsome stranger, together with Rika. The tall figure with auburn hair made her smile and was about to approach him when her friend spoke.  
  
"Syaoran? You are back? I thought you were somewhere else?"  
  
The boy gave Rika a shy smile. "Pardon? You seem to have mistaken me for someone else."  
  
Rika blushed. "Sorry."  
  
"Don't fret. You are not the first one to make that error." He grinned good- naturedly as he looked straight ahead and into Sakura's emerald eyes.  
  
When Sakura realized that she made eye contact, she was flabbergasted and fled, leaving him dumbfounded.  
  
"You really look a lot like Syaoran. Maybe your eyes are slightly darker than his." Rika thought out loud.  
  
"Is that so?" The stranger grinned and stretched out his hand. "Naruko. And I am definitely not related anyway to Syaoran."  
  
"Rika." She laughed and grasped his hand. "I am so sorry for that mistaken identity. Naruko-san"  
  
"No offense taken." He paused for a while, then asked. "Who was that girl just now?"  
  
"Where did you see her?"  
  
"Shoulder length hair with big emerald eyes."  
  
"Seems that you have just described Sakura-chan." Rika rubbed her hands and gave a sly smile. "Attracted?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Too bad for you. She's taken."  
  
"By?"  
  
"Someone who is currently not here."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Someone who we haven't seen for two years."  
  
"WHO?"  
  
"Why? Of course, Syaoran."

* * *

"Class. We have a new transfer student who will be attending this class." Mr. Tereda said, causing all the girls to sequel. Except for Sakura.  
  
"Definitely him." Tomoyo gashed. "Josh Hartnett look alike."  
  
"I still think Josh Hartnett looks better." Sakura mumbled.  
  
"Nah! I think he will be just like him, good looks and charms and everything!" She exclaimed. Tomoyo winked, but could only get Sakura to give a hesitant smile.  
  
'You have a look alike my love. But why are you not here?' Sakura thought sadly as she looked out of the window.  
  
"He came from China and I hope you all will help him settle down." The teacher continued, amidst of all the noise. At the same time, the door opened. The girls froze and watched the hunk walked into the class.  
  
"Goodness!" Tomoyo gasped, covering her mouth. "He looks exactly like..."  
  
"Like Syaoran Tomoyo. Exactly like Syaoran." Sakura cursed. "I wish he looked like Josh Hartnett, or Brad Pitt, or at least, Daniel Radcliff. Instead, we have, him." She shook her head and looked down.  
  
"Sakura." Tomoyo stretched out her hand, trying to comfort her.  
  
"I am okay." She took hold of the hand and gave it a squeeze. "I am fine."  
  
"This is Naruko class. You can sit at the corner behind Sakura. Please raise your hand up Sakura." Mr Tereda asked, unaware that it took her by surprised. She sat up straight and tensed up as Naruko walked pass.  
  
"You are really cute." He said softly, only for her to hear. It infuriated her and she turned around wanting to give that flirt a dress-down. However, she was caught off guard when she saw him smile.  
  
"I am Naruko." He extended his hand. "How about yours?"  
  
"Sakura." She said dumbly.  
  
"Nice name." He grinned. "It's my pleasure to know you."  
  
---End Flashback---  
  
Sakura stared at Syaoran. "He had better manners than you."  
  
"Nonsense."  
  
"Touya was quite nice to him. In fact, he invited him for dinner a few times."  
  
"WHAT!!!???!!! THAT GUY WAS INVITED BY YOUR MEAN BROTHER!"  
  
"Eh? What do you mean by my mean brother?" Sakura eyed at him.  
  
"I can't believe it! He was allowed to be close to Sakura."  
  
"Yeah?" Tomoyo added. "He even gave him permission to court Sakura."  
  
"Permission?" Syaoran stared at Sakura, eyes filled with questions.  
  
"He loves me. A lot." Sakura sighed.  
  
"I love you more."  
  
"Without any letters from you for three years does seem to put some doubt in that particular claim." Tomoyo argued. "Even Naruko thinks so."  
  
---Flashback---  
  
"Sakura? What happened to Syaoran?" Naruko asked, while they were playing at the playground.  
  
"Nothing." Sakura started rocking her swing.  
  
"I don't think so. He made you sad, broke your heart. Didn't he?"  
  
"Can't you stay out of my personal life, Naruko?"  
  
"I tried, but can't." He moved to her side. "I wasn't kidding the first day when I said you were cute."  
  
"Naruko." Sakura tried to stop him.  
  
"I wanted to be your friend. Then to have something more, your heart."  
  
"You can't have it!" Sakura stood up and stood, eye to eye with him.  
  
"Sakura." He gripped his shoulder. "Let me replace Syaoran. Please?" Naruko pleaded.  
  
"You don't know what you are doing." Sakura shook her head.  
  
"I do. Please?"  
  
"I need time. You need to know my brother." Sakura gave a sad smile. "He hated Syaoran. I am not sure whether he will dislike you in the process."  
  
"I will slay all the dragons. For you, only if you allow me to do so." He looked into her eyes. "Please?"  
  
Sakura just nodded as he brought her into his arms. 'I pray you won't get hurt by me.'  
  
---End Flashback---  
  
"I see." Syaoran muttered softly and stared at the window. "What happened to him anyway?"  
  
"YUKITO! WHAT THE HELL!!!" A shout could be heard outside of the room. "YOU LYING BRAT!"  
  
"Calm down Touya. Yue wants you to come and visit him."  
  
"THAT BRAT??? LET ME GO!" Touya yelled as he was pushed into the room, with ever cheerful Yukito following him.  
  
"Gomen Li-san, did we disturb you or interrupted anything?"  
  
"Yukito!!!" Sakura ran and hug him. "You know, you are such a pet!"  
  
"Now Sakura, you were telling Syaoran what he needs to know right?" Yukito petted her head as she nodded. "Good girl. Then why are you so upset?"  
  
"Because, because..." Sakura stuttered.  
  
"Because Yukito-san, Syaoran wants to know what happened to Naruko, after he became Sakura's boyfriend." Tomoyo helped her friend.  
  
"Oh." Yukito just said and glanced at Touya, who was giving Syaoran a dirty look. Syaoran, refusing to be outdone, returned the look.  
  
"Yukito. Please?" Sakura pleaded and looked into his eyes.  
  
Understanding what Sakura needed, he hugged her as he turned to Yue. "Don't cry Sakura, everything will be alright." Yue whispered  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"In the long run, I am definitely sure." Yue turned and faced Syaoran, who still refuse to break eye contact with Touya. "That's enough Touya. Don't agitate him anymore."  
  
"Hmph! Tell me not to agitate him when he did enough to destroy Sakura not once but twice. I can't even believe that I asked him to help me get Sakura back. This brainless ass."  
  
"I beg your pardon Mister! I did get her back. Look at her now, back to normal." Syaoran said furiously.  
  
"And is about to cause her heart to break once again." Touya smirked. "You are just brainless!"  
  
"STOP IT!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The two of them stared at Sakura. "You want to listen or not?"  
  
"Yes please, Sakura-chan. I cannot wait." Eriol stared at the clock. "I have to leave soon. I need to run some errands."  
  
"Very well then Eriol." She nodded at Yue. "Please proceed with the explaination."  
  
As Yue narrated the funfair incident and briefly touched on the confrontation he had with Naruko, Eriol clenched his fists while Touya tried to contain his outburst. Even though he heard the story a few times, from Yue himself, he was still angered by his lack of foresight to see what Naruko could have done to his sister. 'All this was all my fault.' He scolded himself, only to feel a hand touching his. He looked down, seeing Sakura touching his hand. "Don't feel guilty brother." She mentally communicated with him. "It's not your fault." She smiled. "I am feeling alright."  
  
Touya's shoulder suddenly lightened, as if his sister's words carried all his frustration and guilt away. He stared at Sakura, who smiled back at him. His heart felt so much better, and lighter. Happily he rubbed her head and muttered. "Kaijuu!"  
  
"Damn it Touya!" She replied, with a smile. She was glad that Touya no longer blamed himself for the tragedy. Now, she hoped that Syaoran will not be angered by the incident. To her dismay, that was not the case.  
  
"SHE WAS WHAT???" Syaoran exclaimed, jumping out of his bed and almost rushed to Sakura's side, before he froze. 'Rape. My beloved Sakura was...' His head bowed and his heart let out a painful cry. How much hate does she have for him? He caused her this misery, even though his intentions were good. He didn't dare to reply her letters, hoping to keep her safe. Instead, she found refuge in another person, only to be betrayed once again.  
  
"Leave me." His voice was chilly. "Leave me. All of you."  
  
"Syaoran." Tomoyo cursed and took a step forward, only to have Eriol holding her back.  
  
"Why you moron!" Touya made a lunge at him, and Yue immediately stood in front of him and shook his head.  
  
Only Sakura stood still, staring at the figure in front of her. The once, warm amber eyes now was cold enough to freeze hell. "Syaoran."  
  
"LEAVE!"  
  
Sakura sniffed and ran out of the room, thinking how much he now hated her. She gave him the truth, only to get rejected once again. Strangely, her heart felt the pain. When Naruko pinned her to the ground, she felt only fear, no sadness, that she was betrayed by someone she trusted. 'Maybe I trusted him that he will accept the news. How wrong I was.' She cried as she ran away.  
  
"Bastard!" Touya spat and walked out.  
  
"Wrong call my cute descendent."  
  
"Shut up now and get lost!" Syaoran lashed back, only to hear Eriol chuckled and walked out with Tomoyo, who had only time to give him a disgusted look.  
  
"Are you sure you want to leave it like this?" Yue asked.  
  
"Leave now."  
  
"I will. However, if you need to talk to someone," Yue continued. "You know where to find me." With that, Yukito reappeared once more and shook his head, walking out, leaving Syaoran in his own anguish and mental torture, haunted by the sadness in Sakura's eyes when he spoke in anger.  
  
"I lost you again did I?"

* * *

Alright. I am clearing some doubts and questions now.  
  
Yolie-chan : It's a sin not to know who is Josh Hartnett. ;) but I forgive you. He acted in the movies such as Pearl Habour, Black Hawk Down, Forty days, Forty nights, Hollywood Homicide and will be having a new movie out soon called Wicker Park... he is really really cute (if he has longer hair) haha  
  
shimmery.sparkles: The chapters are not short. I just cannot afford to put too much detail in one chapter, it will make me confuse. :D anyway, this will feed your appetite. Though I must say, some of you might not be happy at the way the story is heading for now. :D  
  
heheangel kisses: Will I have killed Syaoran? Hmm... I don't really know. But for quite sometime, I was planning for him to live. So, unless I want to make the story tragic, I might have to kill him. So, I can't really say whether he will live until the end of the story. Haha :D  
  
Thank you everyone who reviewed. Keep them coming. Don't worry, I won't leave you hanging here for long. But, I need encouragement. So, bring the reviews on!! :D 


	21. Secret is out!

"Have a cup of tea."  
  
"Thank you." After sipping, he almost dropped the cup. "Yue! Don't do this to me. Warn me in advance before you change into Yue next time."  
  
"Pardon me Li-kun. Now you want to talk?"  
  
"Yeah. It's about..."  
  
"About Mistress you say." He kept quiet for a while. "Yukito is awfully annoyed with you."  
  
"Why didn't he tell me face to face?"  
  
"Well, he is afraid that if he did, he will misuse my powers and shoot an arrow into your heart." He replied, in a matter-of-a-fact way.  
  
"Oh." He lowered his head. "I am sorry Yukito-san."  
  
"He knows. If not you will be here today."  
  
"Sakura, will I win her heart if I try?" Syaoran cut to the chase and asked.  
  
"I am not in a position to answer. But I think you need to tell her the truth."  
  
"Yue?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why didn't you remove his memory?"  
  
"It hurts Sakura to know that someone knows about the humiliation she suffered under his hands. Yet, she was still kind enough not to hate him. So the best option for me was to remove his memory instead, hoping she will no longer be reminded of it." He shook his head. "I misjudged her there."  
  
"Why not hers as well?"  
  
"Fear."  
  
"Fear of?"  
  
"She feared that she will forget you if I do so." With that, it hit Syaoran how important he was to Sakura. He however, successfully broke her trust, twice.  
  
"I am such a,"  
  
"No I understand that was how you handle, guilt, a weakness normal human beings longs to escape. The three of you experienced it."  
  
"Three?"  
  
"You, Sakura and Touya. You blame yourself for not replying her letters, even though your decision was because to ensure her safety. Touya was haunted by the fact that he approved Naruko to be her boyfriend. For Sakura, she blamed herself because she hurt other people because of her selfish wish to find the lost love she longed for when you were gone."  
  
"It was not her fault!" Syaoran banged the table, causing the cups to clatter.  
  
"Assure her that, and you will most probably win her back."  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Promise." Yue nodded his head, confident at the way things are going.

* * *

A knock on the door forced him to stop whatever he was doing and answered it.  
  
"Am I welcome?"  
  
"Sure, come on in." Syaoran entered and faced Eriol.  
  
"I need this house for a while."  
  
"For?"  
  
"Everyone is coming here."  
  
"You are not kidding are you? I am busy baking cake and now I have to stop..."  
  
"Ask Ruby to do it. I need you present." With that, he explained his plan, with Eriol looking pleased as he was informed about it.  
  
"Quit dragging. CD?" Eriol took the CD and looked at the track. "Good choice. Now, go to the dining room and carry it out. I will prepare a feast for you."  
  
"Thanks Eriol."  
  
"No problem." He walked out. "And hey,"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Don't you dare screw it up again!"  
  
"Don't screw it up again?" He snorted. "Yeah, after going through Yue and Tomoyo, you are asking me not to screw up. Right! I won't!" He recalled trying to go through the tigress and boy, he was so roasted by the time it was done.  
  
---Flashback---  
  
"You hated her. Remember?" Tomoyo huffed and turned away.  
  
"Tomoyo help me."  
  
"Well, you were pissed that she found a new boyfriend to replace you. Your ego just couldn't take it eh?" She spat at the ground (sounds so unrefined. However, I can't figure anything else that will show how furious she was! Trust me, she is not that unrefined all the time)  
  
"NO! I HATED MYSELF!" He yelled out. Yet, the simple admission melted her strong resolution not to help him. Like a mother, she ran and hug him.  
  
"Silly boy. You shouldn't. Sakura never blamed anyone." She muttered softly. "Only herself."  
  
"YING FA?" He exclaimed. He was afraid that she will reappear.  
  
"Nope. She didn't come back. Sakura just merged both of her personalities together. She will be cheerful, smiling and everything. But sometimes, when she thinks of you, she will cry or just shut herself out for a moment."  
  
'Sakura, will she be alone?"  
  
"Not a chance. She is constantly with us. We refuse to allow her to slip into any form of depression. That includes becoming Ying Fa." She winked.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You should."  
  
"Then help me. Please? So that I can take care of Sakura."  
  
---End of Flashback---  
  
"The music is set." Eriol entered the room. "Lunch eh? For how many people?"  
  
"Let's see. Sakura, Tomoyo, Yue cum Yukito, Touya plus you and me. Make that six!"  
  
"Alright then, but are you sure about Touya?" Eriol questioned. "He will murder you when he sees you."  
  
"That's why your house is the ideal condition. He respects Clow Reed, for giving him a friend like Yukito. Tomoyo would love to come over to your house, maybe to spend a night together." Syaoran said slyly, causing Eriol to blush. "Sakura will never imagine me being involve in this 'lunch date' and for Yukito. I think Yue would love to have a sparing match with Ruby Moon."  
  
"Evil Syaoran, while doing this time, you are going to correct that mistake eh?"  
  
"Hope so." He said without much confidence.  
  
"What do you mean by hope so! You better!!" Eriol loomed over Syaoran, with the evil glint in his blue eyes. As Syaoran began to feel a little uncomfortable over the sudden change in Eriol, Ruby entered the room.  
  
"Master. You have a guest, Tomoyo is here."  
  
"One moment." Eriol bid for time and returned his attention to Syaoran. "You don't screw it up!"  
  
"Fine! That is like the second time you tell me. Now, quick! Tomoyo will not be pleased if you go and keep her waiting."  
  
"She won't be angry with me." He walked out of the room, "My cute little descendent."  
  
Eriol could only laughed as he heard the curse before sobering. "You really cannot screw it up now."

* * *

"Yukito-san. What's the occasion?" Sakura asked as she approached the huge mansion.  
  
"A gathering party for everyone." Yukito just smiled as he led the two siblings towards the house full of memories, for Yue.  
  
"Then what does it have to do with me?" Touya grumbled.  
  
"Now, you want to see the legendary chair that Clow Reed used to occupy right?"  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
"Now is your chance." Yukito grinned, while Touya could just shake his head and sighed. "You owe me big time Yukito."  
  
"That makes it two!" Touya stared at him. "One today, the other during the visit to the hospital. Now then, let's see whether the rest have arrived." Yukito said as he knocked the door.  
  
"Who are they?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, you, me, your brother, Tomoyo, Eriol." He paused for a while. "Syaoran will be there."  
  
"WHAT!" The two of them chorused together. "I am out of here."  
  
"Not so fast!" Eriol opened the door, grabbing hold on Sakura while Yukito had a firm grip on Touya's collar.  
  
"Now." Yukito continued as Eriol bolted the door and heaved in relief. "We will be having a lunch date and then we will be most honoured to have a tour around the house by Eriol-san himself."  
  
"Sakura-chan? Are you alright?" Eriol stared at Sakura as she fainted on the floor. "SAKURA-CHAN!"  
  
"Kaijuu, if you don't wake up. I swear you will be cooking dinner for us for the next two weeks." When Sakura didn't respond, he hit her head, "I MEAN IT!" forcing her to sit up.  
  
"BAKA!" Sakura fumed and whacked her brother. "I want to go home!"  
  
"You have to face your face, even if it is Syaoran." Touya shook his head. "No buts! However, if he does something again, it's my pleasure to give him something that is long overdue." He ended it by cracking his hands and fisting it up, hitting it against the other hand.  
  
"Now, as I said. No fighting Touya." Yukito mumbled.  
  
"A feast is ready for your consumption." Eriol interrupted the quibbling and led them to the dinning room. Everyone had their eyes on them.  
  
"I am sorry. Did we keep you waiting?" Yukito apologize to the rest of them. Touya was however, ignoring everyone, including Ruby Moon, who annoyed him to bits in school. Sakura was wearily eying Syaoran, who was enjoying the food that was led on the table.  
  
"Ruby. I heard that you are a horrible housekeeper. However, I have to compliment your fine cooking." Syaoran smiled, earning a deadly glare from Eriol while Ruby cast a look on Eriol. "Thank you Li-san. However, I can't imagine who dares to complain about my housekeeping skills when HE himself doesn't do it!"  
  
The whole table laughed while they were unaware of the tension radiating from Sakura.  
  
"Sakura. Eat more." Yukito tried to ease her discomfort by filling up her plate. "The beef steak is simply mouthwatering."  
  
"I am sure it is." Sakura agreed. "Ruby! I hope you cook enough. Yukito will finish everything on this table and still be hungry."  
  
"Don't worry Sakura-chan." Ruby winked. "After I heard Yukito is coming, I especially cook extra portion to satisfy his appetite!"  
  
The conversation flowed freely throughout lunch. However, Syaoran couldn't enjoy the company. 'How on earth am I going to convince Sakura that I love her still, after breaking her heart twice.'  
  
"Now, I am sure everyone is feeling full." Eriol beamed. "Please, follow me as I give you a tour around this house." He smiled at Touya. "You will be amazed by the history this house have."  
  
"Entertain me." He challeneged Eriol.  
  
As the rest followed Eriol, Syaoran tapped Sakura's shoulder. "Stay here please."  
  
"Why? To hurt me again? Two times isn't enough for you?"  
  
"No. It's a third time I am trying to get things right."  
  
"Bleah! Unless you give me a good reason why you refuse to answer my letters for five years, and then breeze into my life telling me that I cannot love someone else, who promised to give love to me, then I might just consider staying here."  
  
"How about that I am trying to protect you?"  
  
"From what? Ghost?"  
  
"From my family!"  
  
"Your mother knows me."  
  
"Not my elders!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They don't want you to be in my life! Anymore!"

* * *

A/N: Happy endings? It remains to be seen. AnimeObsessionFantasy, the name is not inspired by Inuyaha at all. I just made it up. Maybe because of Fushigi Yuugi, the character there, that to me, have a similar spelling to Naruko. But then again, it's just a name to a character, so there is no link to any of the anime mentioned above.  
  
There was a sad twist to the story because I didn't want to make it that simple for the both of them. So, I apologize, but this is definitely the final stages of the story. Most probably the explanations on Syaoran's part and then the epilogue. That is what I plan. So cheers! And keep the reviews coming!  
  
Once again, thank you everyone for your reviews!!! Love all of it! :D hopefully Syaoran doesn't mess up again. ;)  
  
I need to apologise in advance. The next chapter might be short. But it is the ending of the story of Smile! Enjoy! 


	22. Heaven by your side

Sakura stood there, shell-shocked. "Why? They don't even know me."  
  
"Sakura, sit down here for a while, then I will explain everything."  
  
"They don't even know me. Yet, yet, they want me out of your life!" Sakura stared at him. "Who are they to dictate your life?"  
  
"Sakura, sit down! I have to tell you from the beginning."  
  
"FINE!" Sakura sat down, annoyed with Syaoran. "You better tell me why on earth are ELDERS DICTATING YOUR OWN DAMN LIFE!"  
  
"They are my elders, giving them every right to control my life." Syaoran said sadly.  
  
"Hello? This is the twenty first century. That doesn't exist anymore."  
  
"For you, perhaps not. However, in China, in my clan, they are still very powerful. After all, we still need to respect them."  
  
"Right and whatever!" Sakura bored by the whole thing. "What is it about them that you cannot write any letters, or even phone me."  
  
"Noticed we never kept in contact with anyone in Japan? Your father didn't hear anything from my mother, Eriol himself was clueless about my whereabouts?"  
  
Sakura paused for a while, recalling the troubled times, and nodded.  
  
"Mother needed to move all over the place, changing jobs. Mainly because she doesn't want the elders to track us down. After staying here for two years in Tokyo for two years, they eventually did find us and were furious that I was in love with a Japanese girl."  
  
"What's so wrong about that?"  
  
"Well," Syaoran hesitated for a while before replying. "I was supposed to be married off to another girl in China."  
  
"Two timing brat!" Sakura furiously yelled out and stood up. "I am not going to talk to you!"  
  
"You are not given any choice!" Syaoran grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to his lap. "If you are not going to sit on the chair at your own free will, I must as well imprison you here."  
  
"Syaoran. Please, let me go." Sakura squirmed.  
  
"Listen to what I have to say. It will be a quick one, then I will let you go."  
  
"Fine!" Sakura heaved, for the second time of the day. 'This is getting too annoying!'  
  
"I was in contact with that particular girl for quite some time after we left Japan, and to our delight, she was in love with someone else. However, both our elders refuse to back out of the arranged marriage. This forced her to elope with her sweetheart and ran away from home."  
  
Syaoran closed his eyes and said a silent prayer before continuing. "Sadly, her elders were pretty ruthless. They tracked them down like animals, slaughtered both their granddaughter and her husband."  
  
"Why?" Sakura cried out. "Why?"  
  
"They were simple town folks, but extremely powerful in the area. For her to run away from home and married someone else is considered a disgrace to the clan. They will not allow it to tarnish the respect and dignity of the clan."  
  
"They are downright inhumane."  
  
"That is the culture." Syaoran stated the fact. "My clan, the Li clan has connections and everything. So, it's easy for them to find you if they want to. At that time, they were not intending to kill you. Just give you a warning to stay out of my life. That was when my mother intervened. She forbid them to contact you, in exchange, we will not contact any of our friends in Japan."  
  
He stretched out to the nearby table and took a paper bag. "In here, are all your letters, as well as the letters that I would have sent if I wasn't bounded by the oath my mother gave."  
  
Sakura sniffed, touched by the fact that Syaoran still held on to her letters. He didn't forget her after all. "Why are you back here then? Your elders will be furious."  
  
"They will, if they were still alive." Syaoran smiled.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"They were old, some close to ninety. During the five years, one by one, they died. As if they were cursed for separating two lovers by force."  
  
"Silly you!" Sakura smacked him on his head. "But Syaoran, do you hate me?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, after you found out what happened to me, you shut me out, as if you were ashamed of me."  
  
"NO!" Syaoran furiously denied. "That is not true. I was guilty. I wanted to protect you, yet I didn't do a good job. In the end, someone else hurt you, causing you to withdraw from the world. After that, I almost committed the same act that day, in the classroom." Syaoran shook his head and buried his face in his hands.  
  
"I forgave you already." Sakura smiled and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "I love you too much to hate you."  
  
"Shh. I have a song I need to dedicate to you. Listen to it. Please." He nodded at Ruby's direction and she played the song.  
  
_YOU AND I, CANNOT HIDE  
  
THE LOVE WE FEEL INDSIDE,  
  
THE WORDS WE NEED TO SAY.  
  
I FEEL THAT I  
  
HAVE ALWAYS WALKED ALONE.  
  
BUT NOW THAT YOU'RE HERE WITH ME,  
  
THERE'LL ALWAYS BE A PLACE THAT I CAN GO._  
  
"Stay with me Sakura. Please. Don't leave me again."  
  
_SUDDENLY OUR DESTINY  
  
HAS STARTED TO UNFOLD.  
  
WHEN YOU'RE NEXT TO ME  
  
I CAN SEE THE GREATEST STORY LOVE HAS EVER TOLD._  
  
"Silly boy. I will never let you go. You are just too precious for me to lose."  
  
_NOW MY LIFE IS BLESSED  
  
WITH THE LOVE OF AN ANGEL.  
  
HOW CAN IT BE TRUE?  
  
SOMEBODY TO KEEP THE DREAM ALIVE.  
  
THE DREAM I FOUND IN YOU.  
  
I ALWAYS THOUGHT THAT LOVE  
  
WOULD BE THE STRANGEST THING TO ME  
  
BUT WHEN WE TOUCH, I REALISE  
  
THAT I FOUND MY PLACE IN HEAVEN BY YOUR SIDE.  
_  
"Serious?" Syaoran asked, skeptical over the simple answer Sakura gave him.  
  
_I COULD FLY, WHEN YOU SMILE.  
  
I'D WALK A THOUSAND MILES  
  
TO HEAR YOU CALL MY NAME.  
  
NOW THAT I HAVE FINALLY FOUND THE ONE  
  
WHO WILL BE THERE FOR ME ETERNALLY  
  
MY EVERLASTING SUN.  
_  
"Little wolf. You are my sun and my angel don't you know that?"  
  
_SUDDENLY OUR DESTINY HAS STARTED TO UNFOLD.  
  
WHEN YOU'RE NEXT TO ME  
  
I CAN SEE THE GREATEST STORY LOVE  
  
HAS EVER TOLD.  
  
NOW MY LIFE IS BLESSED WITH THE LOVE OF AN ANGEL.  
  
HOW CAN IT BE TRUE?  
  
SOMEBODY TO KEEP THE DREAM ALIVE. THE DREAM I FOUND IN YOU.  
  
I ALWAYS THOUGHT THAT LOVE  
  
WOULD BE THE STRANGEST THING TO ME.  
  
BUT WHEN WE TOUCH, I REALISE  
  
THAT I FOUND MY PLACE IN HEAVEN BY YOUR SIDE.  
  
THAT I FOUND MY PLACE IN HEAVEN BY YOUR SIDE  
  
HEAVEN BY YOUR SIDE,  
  
HEAVEN BY YOUR SIDE,  
  
HEAVEN BY YOUR SIDE.  
  
_Syaoran tightened his hold on Sakura who in turn rested her head on his shoulder  
  
_WHEN YOUR NEXT TO ME,  
  
I CAN SEE THE GREATEST STORY LOVE  
  
HAS EVER TOLD.  
  
NOW MY LIFE IS BLESSED  
  
WITH THE LOVE OF AN ANGEL.  
  
HOW CAN IT BE TRUE?  
  
SOMEBODY TO KEEP THE DREAM ALIVE.  
  
THE DREAM I FOUND IN YOU.  
  
I ALWAYS THOUGHT THAT LOVE WOULD BE THE STRANGEST THING TO ME.  
  
BUT WHEN WE TOUCH, I REALISE  
  
THAT I FOUND MY PLACE IN HEAVEN BY YOUR SIDE.  
  
NOW MY LIFE IS BLESSED  
  
WITH THE LOVE OF AN ANGEL  
  
SOMEBODY TO KEEP THE DREAM ALIVE.  
  
I ALWAYS THOUGHT THAT LOVE WOULD BE  
  
THE STRANGEST THING TO ME.  
  
BUT WHEN WE TOUCH, I REALISE THAT I FOUND MY PLACE IN HEAVEN BY YOUR SIDE._  
  
"Heaven." Syaoran muttered as he angled his head, allowing him to show his affection to Sakura. Sakura at the same time willingly accepted his kiss. 'Home coming.' She thought.  
  
"Umph!" Someone cleared his throat forcing them to jump apart.  
  
"TOUYA!' Yukito shouted.  
  
"Gaki! If you want to do this, please, go and occupy the bedroom. Don't you dare do it in public."  
  
"TOUYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed, embarrassed by her brother. This caused Touya to grin and went straight to Syaoran.  
  
"Don't you dare break her heart. I am putting her in your care from now onwards." Touya walked off. "Don't disappoint me."  
  
Syaoran just watched him, jaw-dropped. "Did you hear what he said?"  
  
"Yeah yeah, don't be so shock. It's about time Touya stops annoying the both of us." Sakura muttered before continuing where they left off.  
  
"Touya. Are you alright with it?" Yukito questioned.  
  
"Don't remind me about it." Touya waved the question off, and walked out of the room, mentally planning how to break the good news to Fujitaka.  
  
"Well then Tomoyo, I see that your good friend Sakura have found her happiness."  
  
"About time Eriol, it's about time." Tomoyo patiently filmed the whole reunion scene.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan. Is it a little inappropriate to be doing this now?"  
  
"Kawaii!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she saw Syaoran lifting Sakura up and started dancing to the song.  
  
"Tomoyo."  
  
"Shh, Eriol."  
  
'A man got to do what a man got to do.' He grinned in delight as he stepped in front of Tomoyo.  
  
"Get away Eriol."  
  
"No, why should I?" Eriol slowly moved towards the wall, until Tomoyo was sandwiched between the wall and Eriol.  
  
"Eriol. What are you doing?"  
  
"Having some fun of my own." With that, he kissed her cherry lips, distracting her from the scene in the dinning room.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura looked up and gave him a smile. A smile that captured his heart many years ago, when they were still children.  
  
"Hmm.."  
  
"Do you think Tomoyo is filming us?"  
  
Syaoran grinned. "Likely no, because she will be kept really busy."  
  
"By?"  
  
"By this." Syaoran once again gave her a kiss, filled with love and promise of a brighter future for the both of them.

* * *

A/N: Concluded. The story is finished. The end!!! I tell you what. If you want an epilogue, tell me, tell me by giving me 130 reviews. Please. (Please... I just beg you! I editor wants an epilogue as well.) The ending is suitable like that, however, I think. Ponder Yeah, I think I can give you a nicer ending after this ending. Haha. Do you understand what am I talking about? Anyway, give me 130 reviews and I will carry on. So bring the reviews in!!!! You all can suggest what kind of ending you want to have. :D (This is what I call, reviewer input in the story) Sorry, I am getting cranky :D Anyway, thank you to all who have been constantly reviewing. Love all of you to bits!!

P.S: How can i forget! This song is from the now disbanded A1-heaven by your side... beautiful song... it is taken from the first album "here we come"


	23. Epilogue

The cool autumn wind blew across the field, where leaves fell like raindrop. A family weaved their way through the endless tombstones, while helping the elders and made their way to the two tombstones that lay side by side with each other.  
  
There, they cleaned the area and put a fresh carination in the vase at each grave and the family stood there, staring at the picture of the two family members they loved deeply.  
  
"Kaijuu." Touya mumbled. Although he is almost reaching ninety, He walked with grace and he still looked stylish with the dark blue suit and his thick black hair neatly combed. Surprise to many, he is still capable to break the hearts of many grandmothers.  
  
Tomoyo coughed and was soon steadied by a man with midnight blue hair and gray eyes. "Mother, are you alright?"  
  
"Don't worry Julian, I am fine, just filling chilly because of the wind."  
  
"Now Tomoyo, you should have brought your shawl out. If you fall ill because of this, Sakura will be annoyed to bits."  
  
"Eriol, please, don't nag." Tomoyo sighed and stared at her son and her pregnant daughter-in-law. "We cannot stay too long either. Nadeshiko is now unable to stay out for long."  
  
"Stubborn girl." Eriol smiled as glancing at the lady with black raven hair and emerald eyes, that reminded him so much of Sakura's mother. "Even in her condition, she doesn't want to miss her mother's death anniversary."  
  
A child squeal could be heard, breaking the peaceful silence. This is followed by the shout of his mother. "Syaoran Asato. Come back right here!"  
  
The young boy looked up at his mother's brown eyes and started arguing. "But mother, I saw Kero running away, and I wanted to follow."  
  
"Son, Kero will come back." A man with purple eyes joined in the conversation. "But you are not allowed to be noisy in a solemn occasion like this."  
  
"Father?"  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"What is the meaning of solemn?"  
  
"Well," The man looked at his wife, begging her to help him out while YingFa could only smile.  
  
"Try explaining that Tsuzuki Asato." She laughed.  
  
He sighed and turned back to his son, only to find him with Yukito and engrossed with one of the many stories about Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
He looked at the grave, only to see Syaoran's only son staring at the picture of his parents. Quietly, he made his way to his brother-in-law side. "What's up?"  
  
The young man stared at him with dark chocolate eyes and gave a sigh. "Nothing Tsuzuki, just that it has been a year since mother died. One year six months ago, father died. Time really flies."  
  
Tsuzuki stared at the picture. "Mr. Li was a great man. If I could shower YingFa half the love he showed for Mrs. Li, YingFa could be a lucky girl."  
  
"You are doing it well enough. You saved YingFa from her depression, just like how my father saved my mother." The young man argued.  
  
"Well, maybe Hisoka." Tsuzuki nodded in agreement.  
  
"Whatever it is, Mother lived her life to the fullest." YingFa moved in between the two men she loved and gave her brother a peck on the cheek before giving Tsuzuki a kiss that blew his mind away. "A successful career, a family with three well brought up children..."  
  
"Well brought up children you say?" Touya chuckled. "I swear, when you were young, you all were terrors! Now," He smirked. "I think you guys are ready to shock people with the achievements that you have. No one can say that the Li-Kinomoto family was no match from heaven."  
  
"Thanks for the compliment Uncle Touya." Nadeshiko said good-naturedly. "Three well brought up children who loved each other so much and last of all, a great mother, wife and friend."  
  
"Hate to say this," Yukito slowly made his way to the crowd while carrying Syaoran Jr, and supporting Tomoyo. "Your mother really loved your father. That was why she died six months after Syaoran died. At least she died in her sleep."  
  
"Till death do us part." Tomoyo smiled. "Do you think we will have the same ending?"  
  
"Dear, we will." Eriol reassured her.  
  
"Mom, dad, let's go home." Julian tapped her shoulder and turned away from the grave.  
  
Tomoyo fixed her eyes on the wording on the tombstone.  
  
A friend, wife and mother  
Who lived her life to the fullest  
She will be well missed by all  
  
She turned away, well aware that Sakura is back at home with Syaoran in heaven.

* * *

Alright!!! The epoligue... thanks for the 130 reviews that you all have showered throughout the story! Great encouragement and love reading it! Endless calls to update and lengthen the story. But hey, all in the name of reviews, I am just glad you all did send the reviews in. I do the credit rolls later... first...  
  
pnaixrose: Better late than never!  
  
There-is-No-Time: why doesn't he feel sad when his elders died? Well, I don't really think that people really enjoy others to butt into their lives. So, there is no lost love when his elders died.  
  
crystalstarlight: Naruko is out of the picture. So, we won't be getting him back. He is important to the story coz he changed Sakura. But he is not a significant character. It's too complicating to get him back, after all he lost all memory regarding Sakura.  
  
jbg: Christianity is allowed in Japan, even though it is not allowed in China. I am not from a Christian school, but I am a Christian. Maybe that is why I chose the school. I wasn't really sure how the story was going to develop that time, so I chose something safe, to me. But glad I didn't have to use any of my extremely limited knowledge about Japan.  
  
Okay... the ending credits...  
  
I first want to thank CLAMP for giving us a beautiful story of CardCaptor Sakura, they created this. THANK YOU SO MUCH...  
  
Secondly, I want to thank my editor, Angeline. She is a great pet and helped me out tremendously.  
  
Thirdly, I want to thank all my reviewers. In particular all those in bold, who constantly reviewed my work and bombarded me with encouragement! 

**Qleo-chan**- My first reviewer!!!

iluvanime493

marlyn

**heheangel kisses**

SabrinaDiamond

Hi

Dark Heart Wolf

guardgurl123

emotionlessgothicgirl

Spinni

**momocolady **

One without the name for chapter 8…

CoolCat10988

**Light-sakura11**

**AnimeObsessionFantasy**

Kikakai (kokoruumihotmail.com)

-

Ashley

**Sofia******

**Yolie-Chan** (syaokun84yahoo.com)

**maixwolfblossom**

**enigma-spirit**

**PrincessSakuraTenshi12**

Sana01 (AutumnFinamore22msn.com)

abby

bernadette

shawns-babeegurl

Kit TayLor

**Mystic Moon Empress**

abs

kazzana

V0xLoS

**shimmery.sparkles**

Phantom Demon

lil Anime

Vanilla Yumez

vi3tdream27

Blue Angel

inuyashafan65

.....

jbg

Mysticalflame

crystalstarlight

There-is-No-Time

crystaleyez

pnaixrose

cherry

haha... so cheers! This is the end of Smile! Where Sakura finally found Syaoran in the end after five years apart! So, I will be going 'vacation' which is more like mugging period for my mid year and let will get back with another fanfiction with a mix of CCS and other anime! :D cheers! And God Bless! 


End file.
